Mattie in the Country of Hearts
by Littlecosma001
Summary: When Alice disappeared, she left behind her twin Mattie. Mattie is the more outgoing, tomboyish, flirty, and violent version of Alice. When Mattie ends up in the Country of Hearts, how will everyone react to this new outsider that seems to fit in so well with all the trigger-happy Role Holders? I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-When Alice disappeared, she left behind her twin Mattie. Mattie is the more outgoing, tomboyish, flirty, and violent version of Alice. When Mattie ends up in the Country of Hearts, how will everyone react to this new outsider that seems to fit in so well with all the trigger-happy Role Holders? I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Mattie POV

I was wondering the gardens like I had so many times since my twin sister disappeared all those months ago. She went missing in our very own gardens. I doubt father noticed, the only thing he's done for years is work. In her life, mother loved Alice so much. Me on the other hand, not so much. She didn't like me because she didn't think I was feminine enough. In her eyes, Alice was the perfect twin who would be just as successful in finding a husband as Lorina. And its probably true but I don't have anything against Alice for it. The only one who noticed Alice was missing was Lorina (our big sister) but that quickly changed when she got engaged and was always busy planning a wedding.

As I walked through the garden, I went deeper in and saw something that shocked me. There was a huge rabbit hole! How did I not notice it before!? I walked forward and swung my head through the hole. I stood up and jumped in, it wouldn't hurt me to see some bunnies, right? Too bad the hole was deeper than I imagined. I screamed as I fell for what felt like forever. I eventually stopped screaming because if I was going to die, it would not be with a sore throat.

I saw a light and prayed I've been good enough to go to heaven. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on top of a tower. I looked around and gasped. There was a huge mansion, a huge castle, and a huge amusement park. Woo hoo! I did go to heaven! Since I'm in heaven, nothing bad can happen to me! I jumped and ran down the side of the tower. When I got to the bottom I laughed and walked around.

I am seventeen, just like my twin, but am more boyish. While she wears dresses, you will always see me in jeans/ shorts and t-shirts. They're just more convenient. Today, I was wearing black jeans, a sky blue t-shirt, a dark blue and white checkered hoodie, and some dark blue converse high tops. Just like Alice, I love to wear blue. I had my hood up and it covered my waist length brownish-blond hair, that I have in a high pony tail. I wear an identical blue bow as Alice on my pony tail. If anyone saw me, they would assume I'm a guy. I ended up in front of the huge mansion. I stood in front of the gates.

"Are you a friend or enemy?" Two identical voices asked from behind me. I looked and saw two identical boys with identical huge axes!

"Um-"

"That means enemy!" They shouted as they swung their axes down. I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped up. I landed on with one foot on each ax.

"Hey! That could've killed me!" I shouted at them.

"Yeah! That's the point!" They shouted back. I jumped off and flipped. I landed on my feet and someone grabbed me from behind.

"What do we have here?" I heard a male voice from behind me. I looked around no saw a dude with rabb- no, hare ears. What the hell? Is this guy a furrie? I struggled out of his hold and fell to the floor. I saw him take out a gun. Oh shit, maybe this isn't heaven after all. I practically jumped on the fence and started climbing up. I made a random path so he would narrowly miss every time he shot at me. When I got to the top, I jumped down and ran in. I ended up in some garden. It looks like the owner is having a tea party. I snuck behind some bushes close to them and looked at the guests. It was just a young girl and a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. I saw the young man's back but got a clear view of the girl. I gasped. Her face was identical to mine!

"Alice!?" I yelled out as I stood up straight and appeared out of a rose bush. She spit out her tea in surprise.

"Mattie!?" I ran out of the rose bush and tackled her in a hug.

"Why the hell are you here?! So you've been have a tea party with some dude while I've been worried sick?!" I yelled as I shook her shoulders. I got up and pulled her up along with me.

"Blood! A man has come into the castle! Get Alice inside, he might be around!" The furrie from before yelled to the man who's back was again facing me.

"You mean him?" The dude in the top hat asked, now known as Blood.

"That's him!" The furrie aimed his gun at me and I pushed Alice behind me.

"Elliot! Don't!" Alice shouted. He lowered his gun slightly.

"But Alice, he may be a threat!" He yelled at her and put up his gun again.

"No! Mattie isn't a threat!" She screamed at him. He lowered his gun all the way.

"You know him?" He asked curiously.

"No, I know HER." She said and pulled down my hood. The furrie now known as Elliot gasped.

"Blood look, it's Alice's twin!" Blood turned around and it was my turn to gasp. He looks just like Lorina's fiancée!

"Alice! He looks just like-" I whispered to her.

"I know." She answered. He stepped forward with his hand out stretched.

"Hello, my name is Blood Dupre." He said. I put my hand in his and he kissed my knuckles.

"Hello, my name is Martha Liddell. But call me Mattie." I said looking him in the eye.

"Charmed."

"Likewise." I responded. He looked amused. "Would you like to join our tea party?" He asked indicating to an empty seat.

"Only if it isn't too much trouble." I replied.

"Of course not." He smiled and I smiled back. I sat next to Alice. And Elliot sat next to Blood.

"So, are you a furrie or something?" I asked Elliot. He blushed.

"No. My ears are real." He said slowly like he expected me to go crazy. Oh boy, did I ever.

"You shouldn't of said that." Alice warned. I ran around the table so fast he didn't have time to register anything until I was sitting on top of him. I grabbed his ears and squeezed them lightly (I didn't want to hurt him!). All the while I was giggling like mad. I pulled and squeezed his ears (gently) while he just laid under me. Knowing Alice, he's already been through this.

"That's enough, Mattie." Alice sighed as she pulled me off of Elliot after about ten minutes.

"But his ears are so soft and cute!" I squealed. She just shook her head and sat me down next to her.

"Martha-" I glared at Blood. "Mattie, do you know what kind of ears Elliot has?" Blood asked me, smirking with an amused light in his eyes.

"That's easy," Elliot looked down and shook his head. "He has hare ears." I stated. Elliot looked at me in surprise.

"You can tell the difference?" He gasped. I nodded my head and pulled a piece of carrot cake toward me.

"Mattie, you know you don't like carrots." Alice sighed at me. I looked at her like she's crazy.

"Yeah, but this is carrot CAKE. Totally different thing." Elliot nodded at me in agreement.

"I like you!" He said excitedly.

"I like you too!" I said excitedly back.

"So, Mattie, did you also fall down the rabbit hole?" Alice asked me as she sipped on her tea.

"No, I jumped down." I said smiling as I took another bite of cake. They all just stared at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to see bunnies, as it turns out the hole led to an alternate dimension. But it's all good." I said to Alice smiling really wide. She just shook her head but smiled back.

"Only you would." She said.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Look! It's onee-san's twin!" The twins shouted as they ran toward us.

"Look! It's the twins who almost killed me!" I shouted back. Alice gasped.

"You what!?" She practically screamed at them. They looked down ashamed.

"We thought she was an enemy." They whispered. I squealed and ran forward.

"It's okay! You guys are so cute!" I yelled as I hugged them. They hugged me back.

"Yay! We have another onee-san!" They cheered.

Please review and tell me if you think my story is any good. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mattie POV

"Alice, don't you think the queen should know about Mattie?" Blood asked as we finished up our tea party. She looked thoughtful.

"I guess I should take her to meet her." She stood up and took my hand. "Come on, it's time to introduce you to the queen."

"Okay." I followed after her. I took off my hoodie and tied it around my waist.

"How is everyone back home?" She asked as we walked holding hands.

"Father is as he always was, and Lorina got engaged and is to be wed in a few months." Her eyebrows went up a bit.

"Did she get engaged to-"

"Yeah." Alice looked down and I looked away. "But hey! Do you know why Blood looks so much like him?" She shook her head.

"Apparently, this place is made out of my deepest dreams." I looked at her.

"But there's stuff I like here too, do you think it's made out of my dreams too?" She looked thoughtful.

"That was my first thought, but now you're here, so I guess so." I nodded. We were standing in front of the castle. Alice just walked in and I followed her. We ended up in front of some wooden double doors.

"Alright, the queen's name is Vivaldi. When she refers to herself, she'll talk like there's more than one of her." I nodded. She opened the doors and we went inside. I looked up an saw a very beautiful woman.

"Hello, Vivaldi." Alice said curtsying. I followed her example.

"Hello, Alice. Who is this you have brought to us?"

"This is my twin sister, Martha." We looked up and Vivaldi was in front of us. How did she do that? She inspected my face closely.

"We think she looks a lot like you. Has she drunken the potion?"

"What potion?" I asked.

"We will take that as a no. You! Call White and tell him to bring the potion!" Vivaldi yelled at some random person without a face. He nodded and hurried away.

"Um, your Majesty-"

"Please, call us Vivaldi." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Vivaldi, what is the potion for?"

"It will make you part of the game." I nodded. The doors opened, and in came a guy with bunny ears.

"Alice!" He squealed and jumped on my sister.

"Damn, Alice! I didn't know you had a man!" I wolf-whistled. She blushed.

"Alice, who is this?" Peter asked getting up and looking at me. He got real close to my face and just looked at me.

"That's my twin." He looked surprised.

"Hello." I smiled at him. He hugged me and sent us falling to the ground.

"I didn't know my Alice had a twin!" He squealed. I flipped us over so that I was on top of him. I grabbed his ears and did the same thing to them as I did to Elliot's. I was giggling like a mad woman the whole time.

"Okay, Mattie. That's enough." Alice said pulling me off of him.

"But his ears are so fluffy!" I protested.

"White! Do you have the potion?"

"Yes, my queen." He took out a little vile that was shaped with six sides, with a heart as the lid. He gave it to me.

"Drink up." I looked at Alice and she nodded. I opened it and downed it in one gulp. They all looked at me.

"Congratulations, you are now part of the game." Vivaldi told me. I nodded. "Mattie, would you like to freshen up?" She asked me smiling.

"Um, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." I said smiling.

"Of course not. White, show her to the bathing rooms."

"Of course." He led me out the door, but I grabbed Alice's hand and took her with us.

"So, Alice, why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I didn't want to you to kidnap and sexually harass her, like you did to me." She said dryly. I turned my head to look at Alice.

"He did what?" I asked in a deathly calm voice.

"He kidnapped me and sexually harasses me." Alice repeated. I turned my head to look at Peter. We were now standing in front of a big wooden door. I grabbed peter's collar and pulled his face close to mine.

"Oh you are in for a world of pain." I told him smiling viciously.

I left the bloody, unconscious, form that is Peter White outside and walked into the bathroom. It had a huge bathtub, and a big washing area with a stack of fluffy towels. There were racks with black robes on them that have red hearts sown on. We stripped and got in the tub together. It was already filled with warm water and bubbles. We giggled. It's been so long since we've taken a bath together. After a bit, a maid came in and took our clothes saying she would wash them but give us something for the time being. Alice got out first and sat down on the little stool. I got out too and washed her hair. When we were done, I scrubbed her back. When she rinsed off, she was about to get back in the tub to soak, she used a little washing towel to cover herself up. I snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" She protested. I lifted it out of her reach.

"We have the same body, it's not like I'm going to see something I haven't already seen, and vice versa." I said logically. She thought about it.

"Fine." She helped me wash my hair and scrub my back then we got into the tub again.

"How long have I been gone? In our world." She asked after a moment of silence.

"A few months." I told her sadly. "I never stopped looking for you." I whispered. She hugged me, which is kinda awkward since we're both naked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"All that matters is that I have you back now." I said smiling. She nodded. A maid came in and left two piles of neatly folded clothes for us.

"Thank you." Alice and I chorused at the same time. She nodded and left. We rinsed off one more time and got out. We put on the matching red and black lace underwear and bra. Then we unfolded the clothes and saw identical black dresses. They were black and had hearts sewn on from the waist down, it ended above our knees. The bodice looked like a corset and had red ribbon that tied it together. I sighed but put it on anyway. There were blood red heels that went with it. An accessory was a red headband, we dried and brushed our hair before putting those on. We walked out holding hands looking as identical as we ever will.

"Alice?" We both turned around.

"Yes?" We asked at the same time. I saw a guy that was tall.

"Why are there two of you?" He asked looking at us curiously.

"I'm a twin." We responded in unison.

"But which one is Alice?" He asked scratching his head.

"Me." Alice said raising her hand from the left of me.

"And I'm Mattie." I said raising my hand as Alice let hers drop.

"Well, hello. But how did you get into Wonderland?" He asked curiously.

"Jumped down the rabbit hole." I said bluntly and simply. He nodded.

"Um, Miss Alice and Miss Mattie?" Came a voice from behind us. We both turned around.

"Yes?" We asked in sync.

"Your clothes won't be done for a while, so feel free to walk around."

"Yes, thank you." We responded again. We turned back to Ace. "Lets go walk around." We said smiling. He nodded. We went out into the gardens and looked around.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mattie POV

We walked around in the garden for a bit and I admired the beautiful flowers. They were in full bloom and smelled wonderful. We walked around and the maid came back after a while with our clothes. She handed them to us and we went back inside to change. I pulled on my pants and shirt then slipped on my sweater. I tied my shoes then tied my bow onto my pony tail while Alice fixed her ribbon in her hair. We held hands as we walked out.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Alice.

"Well, I'm staying at the Hatter Mansion." She said as we walked.

"The guy with the top hat's mansion?" I asked her. She nodded. "Oh. You think I can stay with you?" I asked as the mansion's gates came into view. She shrugged.

"I think so. You'll have to ask Blood." As we approached the gates, Dee and Dum ran at us. Dee hugged Alice and Dum hugged me.

"Welcome back Onee-chan." They chorused together.

"Hi there." Alice and I replied in unison. We went through the gates and into the mansion. I followed Alice to Blood's study and she walked right in.

"Hi Blood." She said as she sat on one of the leather couches. I followed her example and sat down next to her.

"Hello Alice." Blood said not looking up from his work.

"Can I stay here?" I asked Blood. He stopped and looked up.

"Okay, sure." He said then went back to work.

"Thanks." I said getting up.

"You can stay in a guest room." He said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just sleep with Alice." I pulled her up with me and walked out the door. "You don't mind sleeping with me, right?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Of course not." She led me to a bedroom. There was a big bed, a closet, a dresser, and a door I assumed led to a bathroom.

"I'm gonna walk around." I said walking out the door. I walked outside and there were dozens of rose bushes. I walked around and occasionally stopped to smell the roses. They smelled strangely sweet, but I liked it. I kept my eyes on the roses when suddenly I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt. "Ouch." I muttered rubbing the sore spot. I looked up and saw the dude with the hare ears. "Oh, hi Elliot." I said smiling. he reached a hand out and helped me get up. I dusted myself off.

"Sorry about that." He said smiling.

"No problem." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"I'm gonna stay here with Alice." I said smiling back. His eyes widened a bit.

"Oh. Are you staying in a guest room?" He asked as we started to walk.

"Nope, I'm sleeping with Alice." I said walking and staring at the flowers again. He blushed a bit.

"As in, the same bed?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup, we would always sleep together back home anyway." I said. Suddenly, blood came walking out with Alice.

"Elliot, I have to go to the theme park for some negotiations." He said and Elliot nodded.

"Can I come?" I asked. Blood nodded.

"Sure, you could keep Alice company." He said and we walked to the theme park. Dee and Dum followed us. When we got there, we walked right in. Blood approached a man with wine red hair and who was carrying a violin. "Hello Mary." Blood said smirking. The man turned around and glared at Blood.

"What do you want Hatter?" He asked.

"Oh what's wrong _MARY_? Getting bitter already, _MARY_?" Blood taunted. Mary pulled out his rifle and a bunch of faceless people pulled out guns too.

"Protect the park owner!" They all shouted. Bullets began flying.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion.

Elliot deflected on of the bullets and it headed for Alice. I shoved her out of the way and the bullet lodged itself into my left shoulder blade. Alice fell and I went rolling. I skidded to a stop and was panting. Everyone froze. I could feel a bloodstain start to seep through my sweater.

"Mattie?" Alice asked getting up from the floor. They almost shot Alice. _**THEY ALMOST SHOT ALICE!**_ I slowly got to my feet and started chuckling. I turned around and started walking forward.

"Hehe, did you see how close that was to hitting Alice? That could've killed her. Who shot that? WHO SHOT THAT?!" I barked out. One of the faceless was very pale. He took a step forward.

"It was me miss. It was an accident. I swear." He said starting to sweat a bit.

"Accident or not, you almost took Alice's life. How about I take yours as an apology?" I asked. Everyone turned to me with wide surprised eyes. I ran forward and passed by Dee. "I'm gonna borrow this." I said snatching his axe out of his hand. I ran forward and used a faceless who was bent over as a lift. I put my foot on their back and jumped in the air. I was about to bring the axe down on the faceless when Alice's voice rang out.

"Mattie! Stop!" She shrieked. I flipped in the air and landed behind the faceless. Everyone stepped back and gave me space.

"What's up Alice?" I asked shouldering the axe and beginning to walk back to her.

"Don't kill him! It was an accident!" She scolded me. I gave Dee back his axe.

"If you say so." I replied shrugged. I hissed as the motion sent pain shooting through my back. I turned my head and saw a big crimson stain contrast with the blue of my sweater. "Well fuck." I said as I collapsed into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mattie POV

I felt myself laying down on a soft surface and moaned in pain as I rolled over. I tried sitting up but someone pushed me back down gently.

"Don't try to get up, you're still weak." The sweet voice said softly.

"Your mom's weak." I muttered and sat up anyway. I could hear snickering. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alice, Blood, Elliot, Dee, and Dum crowded around my bed. I seemed to be in a white room. "What happened?" I asked squinting and rubbing my eyes.

"You mean you don't remember?" Alice asked furrowing her brows.

"Huh?" Was my very intelligent answer.

Elliot POV

_~flashback~ _

_"Well fuck." Mattie said and collapsed. There was a big crimson stain on the back of her sweater. We were all still in shock. __'She was really going to kill that faceless if it wasn't for Alice...' __That though flashed through my mind._

_"I thought foreigners were supposed to value every life and think killing is the worst thing imaginable." I mumbled._

_"Well, Mattie is... different. She's very violent." Alice said as she kneeled forward and cradled Mattie's pale face in her lap. "Get a doctor!" Alice yelled now panicking. I ran forward and picked up Mattie bridal style. She was surprisingly light and really soft. I shook my head and rushed to the clinic Gowland has there. I rushed her in and Alice was right on my heels. A doctor saw her right away. He laid her face down on a table and shined a light over her. Her eyes fluttered open._

_"Alice?" She seemed dazed. Alice held her hand._

_"You're gonna be okay." She consoled her. The doctor began ripped off her sweater and then her shirt. She then unhooked her bra and examined the wound. I blushed. __'At least it's a female doctor...' __She grabbed some tweezers and held them._

_"You might want to hold her." She told Alice. Alice nodded and held down Mattie's shoulders._

_"Um, Elliot, maybe you should hold her down. She's way stronger than me." Alice said. I raised an eyebrow but held down her shoulders. The doctor began to take the bullet out and Mattie's eyes widened. She screamed and began to struggle. I huffed. __'Shit, she __**is**__ strong!' __I held her down and she bit down on her lip. All that came out of her were small whimpers until she passed out again from pain. The doctor bandaged her up and pulled a hospital gown over her. She asked a male nurse to put her into one of the rooms. He carried her into a white room with a comfortable looking bed and laid her down._

_"She should wake up in a little while." He assured us before he left. Blood, Dee and Dum caught up with us. Blood stared at her._

_"Young lady?" Alice turned to him. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Is your sister always that violent?" He asked curiously. Alice nodded._

_"Yes I'm afraid so. Mattie has never been very feminine and always preferred to play with boys in the mud, with guns, knifes and that sort of thing." Alice replied nonchalantly. We stared at her. _

_"So, she likes to fight?" Dee asked. Alice nodded. _

_"She likes weapons?" Dum asked. Again Alice nodded. We all stared at each other. __'Mattie is like a violent, killing version of Alice.'_

_"Say, Alice, would Mattie really've killed that faceless?" I asked her the question that has been plaguing me. _

_"I'm afraid so." Alice sighed. "She's very over protective of me." She added. Mattie stirred and groaned as she rolled over. She tried sitting up but Alice pushed her down gently. _

_"Don't get up, you're still weak." I said softly. _

_"Your mom's weak." She muttered and sat up. My eyes widened and Blood snickered. She looked at us curiously as if she didn't expect us there._

_~end flashback~ _

Mattie got up and started walking to the bathroom. She sort of stumbled as she went in. She left the door open as she pulled up the back of the hospital gown. I blushed as the only thing she had under where some small shorts Alice put her in and her bra. She examined the wound and shrugged then winced.

"Eh, I'll be fine." She said and walked back to us. She draped her arms lazily around Alice. "You okay?" She asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine. All that happened was I scraped my arm where you shoved me onto the floor." Alice showed Mattie her bandaid. Mattie picked Alice up easily and we were all surprised at the girl's strength. She laid Alice on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Can we leave?" Mattie asked in an almost whine. At that moment the same doctor from before came in.

"Ah miss, it's good to see you're up." She said smiling.

"When can I leave?" Mattie immediately asked.

"When ever you'd like. Just take it easy." The doctor said handing her her now clean clothes.

"Thank you." With that she walked into the bathroom and came out with a dress just like Alice's. She was glaring and her eye was twitching. "These aren't my clothes." She growled out. The doctor began to sweat a bit and answered.

"Well miss, your clothes were ruined so some of our staff made this." The doctor said. Matte sighed.

"Whatever, I just wanna leave." She grabbed Alice's hand and the ribbon out of the doctor's hand. They walked out and Alice put the ribbon in Mattie's hair. They looked identical except for the fact that Mattie was scowling.

"Come on Mattie, it's not so bad." Alice said consolingly.

"Alice, you know I hate dresses and skirts." Mattie growled. Alice sweat dropped. Suddenly, a tune was coming from Mattie's pocket.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**_

_**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**_

_**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**_

_**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**_

_**Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**_

"Isn't that your phone?" Alice asked. _'Phone? How can she carry a telephone with her?' _I wondered.

"It's probably Elizabeth, you know how worried she gets when she doesn't see me for a while." Mattie waved off. Suddenly, they both froze. It was comical because they both had the exact same look of shock on their face.

"OH MY GOD MY/YOUR PHONE WORKS HERE!" They both shrieked in complete surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO** In The Forest **FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Mattie POV

Alice and I just stared at each other with wide eyes. Blood, Elliot, and the twins looked confused. The phone stopped ringing and our heads snapped down to look at it.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Call her back!" Alice screamed at me.

"Okay!" I yelled back and dialed Elizabeth's number. It rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liz, it's me." I said.

"OH MY GOD! MARTHA ROSALYN LIDDELL, HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND CALL ME WITH JUST A 'HEY LIZ, IT'S ME'?!" I held the phone away from my ear as her voice rang out.

"Well, if I told you you probably won't believe me." I said sheepishly.

"Try me." She challenged.

"Well, you know how Alice went missing and nobody could find her?"

"How could I forget..." She muttered.

"Well, I kinda found her. And I have no idea how to get back home. But we're fine." I added. There was silence. "Liz? Liz! ELIZABETH!" I yelled.

"That's unbelievable." She whispered.

"You don't even know the best part!" I said giggling like a school girl.

"What's the best part?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll text you later-" I cut off as an idea came to me. I grinned wildly and giggled. "Say Liz, you still remember how to sneak into my room, right?"

"Of course, why?" She huffed with mock hurt.

"Because I need you to do me a favor. Get a duffle bag and grab as much of my clothes as you can without being noticed. Then walk to my garden. If you walk through the trees, you should eventually come across a giant rabbit hole. You have to drop the duffle bag in there. But by no means go into the rabbit hole. Believe me, there are no bunnies." I looked at Elliot. "Well, there are. Just not the kind you'd expect." I said winking at him.

"Okay. Are you absolutely sure I shouldn't go in the rabbit hole?" She asked uncertain.

"I'm positive. I have nothing tying me down at home so I didn't have a problem coming here. But you have your siblings and your parents." I said. She sighed.

"Fine. But take care of yourself."

"Of course, don't I always?" I asked smiling. She laughed.

"Sure. Bye Mattie!"

"Bye Liz!" I snapped the phone shut. "I don't have to wear this dress anymore!" I said happily. Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets go to the clock tower!" I said grabbing her hand and running ahead. "You guys feel free to not wait up and go back to the mansion by yourselves!" I called back. When we got to the clock tower I ran up the steps and found my black duffle bag on the roof. YES! I grabbed it and ran back down. "Hurry up!" I called back to Alice. She was lagging behind.

"It's not my fault I'm not as athletic as you!" She yelled panting. I just laughed.

"If you think about it, it is!" I yelled back as we ran back to the mansion. We ran right in and she went to go see Blood. I ran to our room and practically ripped off the dress. I dug through the duffle bag and pulled out an outfit. I cried waterfall tears. Thank god for Liz. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing black jean short shorts, a blue and white striped tee, and knee high combat boots. "Much better." I sighed to myself. I was perfectly comfortable and could move easily. I walked towards Blood's study looking for Alice.

Elliot POV

I saw her walk out of her room and my jaw dropped. She was wearing some short shorts and knee high combat boots. Her legs were a creamy pale color like Alice. She walked around in a slightly baggy shirt. She walked around looking so comfortable. I noticed that her curves were more pronounced than Alice's. Her breasts were fuller and her hips were wider. She has nice birthing hips... I bet those would be great to hold onto when-

I shook my head with a heated blush. Why was I thinking things like that about Mattie?! She turned around and smiled at me. She bounded up to me.

"Hey Elliot! What're you blushing about?" She asked smiling at me.

"N-nothing. Are you looking for someone?" I asked changing the subject.

"Mhm, I'm looking for Alice." She replied.

"Oh, Alice and blood left to the garden. In fact, they went to Blood's secret garden. It's against his rules to go there without his permission." I said. She nodded at me.

"Okay. Can I hang out with you then?" She asked smiling up at me. I gulped as the angle she was standing in gave me a direct view inside her shirt and I could see her lace bra and the valley between her breasts. I gulped again.

"Um, sure, if you want." I said. I started walking to my room and she followed me. We went inside and her eyes widened at all the weapons on my wall. Her jaw slackened slightly at all of my guns. "Um, sorry for all the weapons-" I started to say rubbing the back of my head.

"This is so amazing!" She said in awe as she turned to look at me. "Can I touch them? Please?" She asked holding her hands under her chin and looking at me with sparkling eyes. When Alice saw them she turned around and walked right back out.

"Sure, if you want." I said smiling slightly.

"Thank you!" She said and raced to my wall. She carefully took down one of them down. "No way! You have a Bushmaster M4 Carbine!" She said excitedly as she held it up to her eye as if she was aiming. "Can we go outside and shoot stuff?" She asked with an excited smile. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You want to?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes please!" She begged. I smiled.

"Sure." I complied.

"Aw, thank you Elliot!" She squealed excitedly. I took a 9mm hand gun and a Desert Eagle with me. She walked around excitedly and I saw her grab a bunch of cans and bottles on her way. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything when we got outside she put them on a fence in a random order and walked a few yards away.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She lifted the gun to her line of sight and aimed.

"This is how I did my target practice back home." She said and began shooting. She hit every one of them. She turned and smiled at me. I blushed a bit and turned my head away.

Mattie POV

After a few hours of shooting stuff, Elliot and I walked back inside to put away his guns. I wish I had guns like these back home. We went to his room and I carefully put up the Bushmaster. Elliot put away the hand guns and I threw myself on his bed. I was lying face down then looked up at him smiling. He was blushing at me but I ignored it, he's been blushing a lot lately.

"Thank you for such a great day." I said crossing my arms and resting my head on them.

"No problem." He replied smiling. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"It's really awesome that you have so many guns. I always wanted some, but I was never permitted to. So instead I snuck out to my friend Liz's house. Her big brother had guns and he would let me borrow them. It was so much fun. But Alice was always mad when she found out. She's always hated those kinds... of... things..." I trailed off as I fell into the calming darkness of asleep.

Elliot POV

I saw her head slump and she was breathing deeply. Huh, she fell asleep...

IN MY BED! Oh god, what do I do now? I can't have her sleep here! _But she looks so comfortable._ But it would be wrong! _But she's sleeping so peacefully, it'd be a shame to wake her._ But she'd probably be upset when she wakes up! _But she's different and does things you wouldn't expect._ Ugh, I'll just carry her to her bed. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style but out of nowhere she shifted in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. I blushed a bright red. She still seemed to be asleep. She lifted her head slightly.

"I wanna sleep with you." She breathed into my ear. My pants felt tighter as I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Ugh, fine." I whispered and she slightly relaxed. I put her on the bed and tucked the sheets around her. I was about to get into bed with her, but first a cold shower. I walked blushing to my bathroom. I swear, this girl is gonna kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mattie POV

I was lying on something big and warm. Hmm, I don't wanna get up. It was cuddly. I snuggled closer to it. I sighed happily and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked drowsily and looked up. It was Elliot. My eyes widened slightly as I looked down at our bodies. Our lags were tangled up and we were pressed together. I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders and he had his arms wrapped snugly around my waist. Huh, I could've sworn I went to sleep with my boots on. I looked at the floor and smiled. Aw, he took off my boots. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. I took the time to really look at him closely. He was easily half a foot to a foot taller than me. He had strong shoulders and from what I could, was very well toned all over. He had a strong jaw. His orange hair fell delicately around his face and his ears kept twitching in his sleep. I bit my lip before deciding to reach up. I took hold of one of his ears gently and began to stroke it softly. His eyebrows scrunched for a bit before relaxing. I continued to softly pet his ears and suddenly a rumbling sound came from the back of his throat. I stopped and the rumbling stopped. I began to move my fingers in circles and it started again. I giggled and continued to play with his ears. He smiled in his sleep and turned us over so that I was lying on his chest. I played with his ears and ran my fingers over the soft fur. Suddenly, I could feel something hard press against my butt. I looked back and noticed he was... erect. I blushed pink. He moaned a bit in his sleep and he grabbed my hips. He grinded into my panties. I bit my lip as I felt him touch my special place with his erection. He rubbed his tip onto me. I blushed a bright red and squeezed his ears a little too hard in surprise. He woke up startled and looked at me.

"Mattie, are you okay?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I was a blushing mess as I tried to think of what to tell him.

"Um..." I trailed off trying to think. _'Oh god, I think I'm wet!' _He sat up and I slid down. I was straddling his waist and his length was pressed between us. I blushed even darker and his mouth dropped open. I scrambled off his lap and ran to the door. "I'll see ya later Elliot!" I said hurriedly and raced outside. I ran to Alice's room and she turned around in surprise. She was changing.

"Hey!-" She cut off as she saw me. It wasn't a big deal to either of us if we saw the other changing or naked. I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it blushing. "Oh hey Mattie, where were you last night? Why are you blushing?" Alice asked as she slipped her dress over herself.

"You won't believe what just happened to me." I told her. We sat down on her bed and I told her everything. Her eyes were wide.

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded. I stood up and went to my duffle bag.

"I'm gonna shower then change." I said. I walked into the shower and took a nice warm bath. I thought about Elliot. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. Why would he get turned on? I thought about how cute he looked sleeping. He is so handsome. I smiled as I thought about him. I blushed a bit as I thought of his length pressing against me. My hand unconsciously crept lower...

Wait, what?! I shook my head as I snapped back into reality. I almost... Because I was thinking of _Elliot_?! I shook my head and finished my bath. I got out and changed. I put on some black matching panties and bra. I slipped on some khaki shorts that only went to mid thigh, a blue and white striped tee, and some white Vans that were artistically paint splattered, thanks to me. I walked out and dried my hair. When it was dry I brushed through it and walked out while tying my bow like a headband over my head. Wait... I need to get my boots from Elliot's room! I bit my lip trying to decide what to do. I just sucked it up and began my walk to Elliot's room. I walked in and I saw him sitting on his bed... pleasuring himself. My jaw dropped and his head snapped up to look at me. He grabbed a pillow and covered himself up. I blushed looking down.

"I'm sorry, I just came to get my boots." I squeaked. I grabbed my boots and ran out of there. I ran to Alice's room and put the boots away. I walked back out and bumped into her.

"Oh, hey Mattie. I was just going to go to the castle to see Vivaldi. You wanna come?" She asked smiling. I nodded.

"Sure." We held hands as we walked to the castle. We went inside and were greeted by Ace.

Elliot POV

After she ran out of the room, I could smell something sweet. It smelled like her, just more concentrated. I think it was... her arousal. It smelled so good. I could only keep breathing it in. My pants felt even tighter and I unzipped them. I grabbed my erection and began to pump my hand up and down. I thought of Mattie. She's so amazing. I could imagine her doing this for me. I leaned my head back a bit as I went a bit faster. The door was opened and I turned my head to see Mattie with her jaw dropped. She was wearing some shorts, a t-shirt and some shoes. I grabbed a pillow and covered myself up. She was blushing and looking down. She seemed flustered.

"I'm sorry, I just came to get my boots." She squeaked as she grabbed them and ran out. I sighed as I went even faster, I was so close. I finally came as I thought of Mattie. I used a towel so as not to spray everywhere. I was panting. After I took a shower and cleaned myself up, I went to go look for Blood. I found him in his study.

"Hey blood. Where are the girls?" I asked him. He didn't look up from the papers he was writing on.

"They went to the castle to go see Vivaldi." He said sounding bored.

"Oh." I said. I went outside to go see what the bloody twins were up to. They better not be skipping out on work again.

Mattie POV

At the moment, we were having tea with Vivaldi. It suddenly turned into afternoon. When she asked if we wanted more tea. We politely declined and started walking back to the mansion. I haven't told Alice what happened with Elliot. I wanted to keep that to myself and never tell anyone. We entered the gates and saw Elliot chasing the twins. Dee hid behind Alice and Dum hid behind me.

"Elliot, leave them alone, they're just kids." We said. He shook his head.

"They're skipping out on their work again!" He exclaimed. The twins held onto our legs and buried their faces in our hips.

"The blond chicky-rabbit is being mean to us." They whimpered. Alice hugged Dee and I carried Dum so that his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and his legs around my waist.

"Stop it Elliot." We both said as we walked away with the boys. We went to their room and my eyes shined at all the weapons.

"Wow." I said in awe as we let the boys go. I was about to reach out to grab one of the weapons, but Alice smacked my hand away and gave me a look. The twins smiled and grabbed some of them. They held them out to me. Alice rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." She said walking out the door. I smiled as I grabbed one of the axes and swung it around a bit. The twin's bodies glowed for a bit before it went away and before me were standing two young men, maybe in their really early twenties. I stared open mouthed at them.

"Go ahead and play with our toys, Onee-chan." They both said in their now deep voices. I gulped before nodding. I put down the axe and reached for a gun. Dum stood behind me and grabbed my hands.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun correctly?" He asked. Dee stood in front of me and I was now sandwiched between them.

"Um, yes." I said as I stared curiously up at them. Dum wrapped his arms around my hips and Dee wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We could teach you if you'd like." They said as each of their heads rested on my shoulders.

"I already know how." I said. They took the gun out of my hands and wordlessly laid us on their bed. I was laying between them. "What are you two up to?" I asked them. They just smirked from either side of me. They both nuzzled their faces on either side of my neck.

"You know, you're very pretty Onee-chan." They both murmured against my neck.

"I'm identical to Alice." I said dryly. They began to pepper kisses up and down my neck.

"Yes, but you like weapons." Dee said.

"And violence." Dum added.

"And you don't dress the same." They both said as they put their hands on my exposed thighs. I blushed a bit at their chilly palms.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked. They smirked and sat up over me so each one was straddling one of my legs.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Dum said.

"Just the opposite." Dee stated.

"It's great." They both finished together as they leaned down and began to kiss and nibble my neck. I feebly began to push against their chests.

"What are you two doing?" I asked blushing.

"We want to make our Onee-chan feel good." They said as they literally ripped my t-shirt off.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" I protested as I watched the ripped fabric flutter to the ground. I tried to cover myself.

"You can have one of ours." They said. I rolled my eyes. They pinned my arms down and nibbled on my collar bone. I tried wiggling out of their grasp.

"Stop it you guys." I said trying to get out of their hold. They both just held on tighter. "I said _'stop'_!" I said louder. They continued to ignore me. I grit my teeth and used all my strength to flip us over. Now I was on top and each of my legs were between theirs. I had one hand on each of their chests holding them down. Now their heads were at the foot of the bed. "Ha." I said smirking at their surprised faces. Suddenly the door opened and we all looked up in shock. It was Elliot and he was staring at me in shock. He walked out and brisk walking could be heard. The sound of a door slamming could be heard almost right after. "Shit." I said getting up. I ran out the door and toward Elliot's room. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I sighed. "Elliot?" I called. All I heard was a grumble. "Are you gonna let me in the easy way or the hard way?" I asked him. No response came. "Ugh, fine." I said. I twisted the doorknob as hard as I could and rammed my shoulder into the door. The door flew open and I only glimpsed Elliot's shocked face for a second before face planting onto the floor. "Ow." I muttered as I slowly got up. I dusted myself off and closed the door. I looked at Elliot and he had his back turned to me. "Elliot?" I said softly.

"Go mess around some more with those twins!" He said harshly. I sighed and ran a hand though my hair.

"Okay, I know that looked bad, but there's an explanation to it." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked still angry.

"_They_ pinned _me_ down first, so I flipped us over and then _I_ pinned _them_ down." I said. He stared at me surprised.

"How were you able to do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm really strong." I said it like nothing. He sighed sounding relieved. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why were you so mad?" I asked. He blushed a bit. I gasped and giggled. "Oh my gosh, you were jealous." I said giggling at his darkening face.

"And what if I was?!" He finally bursted. I stopped laughing and stared at him.

"But, why would you be?" I asked.

"Because," he said walking to me and my back was pressed against the door. "I like you." He said as he put his hands on either side of my head, caging me with no escape. I let out a shaky breath as I stared up at his blushing face. He leaned his head down on my shoulder and I had the urge to wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I've never felt like this before." He murmured. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself close to him.

"Me neither." I said softly. He looked at me shocked and I lightly blushed. He leaned down and I leaned up on my tip toes. Our lips brushed and that's the spark that ignited the flames. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pressed myself closer to him. It was around this time that I remembered I had no shirt on. His big hands ran everywhere. I panted a bit as I broke away and his lips went to my neck. "E-Elliot." I whispered softly. He groaned a bit and continued to nibble and suck on my neck. I tugged on his hair and brought his lips back to mine. He reached behind me and locked the door. He pushed me up against the door and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I bucked my hips a bit and he moaned.

"Martha." I shivered and could feel myself go wet again when he said my name. He sniffed the air and moaned even more. I could feel something hard press against me."You're driving me crazy." He said squeezing my butt.

"Same here." I said. He laid us down on his bed and hovered above me. Suddenly the doorknob could be heard rattling followed by the sound of keys.

"Elliot, I'm coming in." Blood said. I rolled onto the floor and under the bed.

"Act natural." I hissed at Elliot as I tried to control my breathing so Blood wouldn't hear me. I could hear him come in.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Blood asked.

"Oh you know, just here." He said casually. I could see Blood's shoes walk forward and I tried not to breathe.

"Is that so? I could've sworn I heard noises in here. Sexual noises." He said and I blushed. _'Were we really that loud?'_

"About that... That was just some faceless in the next room over." He said quickly. I could see Blood's foot start to tap.

"Really? Well then, I should go see why my staff is slacking." He said and I saw him disappear. I crawled out from under the bed and dusted myself off.

"God that was close." I said looking up. Elliot just blushed at me. I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck. Suddenly, my phone rang from my pocket. Oh, it was my other best friend, James. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mattie! Baby, I've been so worried about you! Where've you been?!" He practically screamed through the phone. I sighed and looked down.

"I kinda found Alice." I said. He gasped.

"No bullshit?" He asked.

"No bullshit." I confirmed.

"Wow. So, where're you guys? Did you need me to pick you up from wherever you are?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't think we're in driving distance. Besides, I'm not even sure how to get back. That's why Alice was missing for so long." He sighed, obviously let down.

"Aw, but I miss you so much!" He whined and I could practically hear him pouting. I giggled.

"I know, I miss you too." I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye, love ya'!" He said cheerfully and about to hang up. I giggled.

"Bye, I love ya' too." I said closing my phone. I sighed and looked at Elliot who's face was emotionless. I began to walk out. Just before I reached the door, he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He buried his face in my hair.

"Who was that?" He asked gruffly.

"That was just James." I replied easily as I leaned back into him.

"And who is James?" He asked through gritted teeth. I smiled at his jealousy.

"Soooomeoooone~" I said tauntingly. He turned me around and grabbed my shoulders. His ears were sticking straight up his eyes were purple fire. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He seemed surprised. "He's just one of my best friends. Don't freak out." I murmured against his lips. I pulled away and walked out, leaving him standing in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mattie POV

It's been a few days and Elliot and I haven't had any more encounters like that. I was with Alice in the garden and we were just laying around in the shade of a tree. Well, I was laying. She was sitting.

"I'm sooo bored." I whined at her.

"You wanna go to the Amusement Park?" She asked. I shot up and stared at her like she was crazy.

"Of COURSE I wanna go to the Amusement Park!" I yelled as I slung her over my back and ran out of the mansion. I ran all the way to the Amusement Park and let her off at the entrance. We both walked in holding hands and suddenly this guy with a tail and cat ears came running up to us.

"Hey Alice...s." He said confused. We giggled.

"Boris, this is my twin. Her name is Mattie." Alice said introducing me. I smiled at Boris as he pounced up to me and was looking at me from every angle.

"Wow, you two are identical." He said astounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, we're twins." I said. He just smirked at me. We went into the amusement park. While Alice refused to get on any of the big rides, I happily got on them with Boris. We screamed and laughed the whole time. When it got late, I was still there and just eating cotton candy. Alice had left a while ago. I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Boris asked me. I nodded. "Why don't you stay and sleep here?" He said.

"Oh no, I couldn't be a burden." I said. He chuckled.

"It's fine, I promise." He said and led to me to his room. My eyes shined as I saw all the weapons. He showed me to his bed and he went on the couch. "You can take the bed." He said. I pouted.

"I can't just take your bed from you." I said. He stared at me.

"Well there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch." He said.

"Then just get in the bed." I said as I took off my shoes. He stared at me with big eyes.

"With you?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked. He blushed a bit but shrugged. He got into bed with me and we quickly fell asleep.

Elliot POV

Alice came back at around late afternoon. She walked in looking exhausted. I looked around, but Mattie was nowhere in sight. I walked to her room and knocked.

"Come in." She called. I walked in and looked around.

"Hey Alice, where's Mattie?" I asked. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Still at the amusement park." She said. I tilted my head.

"But it's so late." I said looked at the now dark sky.

"Knowing Boris, he probably convinced her to stay over for the night." She said. My eyes widened.

"What?!" I exclaimed. She stared at me for a while.

"Elliot, do you like my sister?" She asked me.

"Of course I like her." I said.

"No, I mean, do you _like her _like her?" She asked giving me a certain look. I blushed and looked down as my ears twitched.

"Um, yes." I mumbled. She smiled brightly at me.

"Well, you have my blessing." She said. I looked up at her in shock.

"Really? You don't have a problem with it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, go and be happy." She said shooing me out of her room. I hugged her.

"Thanks Alice!" I said as I let her go and ran to my room. I waited for Mattie to come back.

Mattie POV

~the next morning~

I woke up with a sleeping Boris curled up in my lap. He wasn't very heavy, but I noticed his weight right away. I sat up and his head still rested on my thighs. I ran my fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears making him purr.

"Wake up Boris~" I cooed at him. He grimaced and rolled over. His face was in my stomach. I pinched his nose. "Get up." I said reaching down and tugging on his tail. He practically jumped out of his skin and I laughed as I saw him snatch up his precious tail. I snickered. "Morning sunshine." I said. He glared at me making me laugh harder. He tackled me on the bed and we rolled around for a bit before he pinned me down.

"That's not funny." He whined at me. I pushed up and rolled us over so now I was on top of him.

"Really? Because I thought it was really funny." I said snickering. Gowland suddenly burst in and we both looked up. He stared at us in surprise.

"My my, Alice, I never thought you'd be so dominating~" He said snickering. I sat up so I was sitting with one leg on either side of Boris's hips.

"Um, actually, I'm Mattie. I came here with Alice once." I said. His face showed understanding.

"Oh, you're that girl who almost killed that faceless." He said. I nodded with a slight blush.

"Yes, that was me." I said. He giggles like a school girl before turning around and leaving.

"Sorry to interrupt you two~" He said giggling some more as he closes Boris's door. I sighed and got off of Boris. I put on my shoes.

"You almost killed a faceless?!" He asked in shock. I turned around and saw he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. And I would've if Alice hadn't told me not to." I said.

"So, you like weapons?" He asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yup! I wish I could have one of those cool ones that look like something innocent, then turn out to be a lethal weapon. Like Peter's clock or Blood's cane." I said blissfully.

"You know, we have a person here who could do that." He said smirking a Cheshire grin. No pun intended.

"Really?!" I asked as my eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but it's not cheap." He said. I pouted and deflated.

"Aw man, I don't have any money." I said sadly.

"Tell you what, I'll pay for the guy to make you a converting weapon, if you promise to come play with me at the amusement park regularly." He said. I nodded and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled excited. He hugged me back smiling. He held my hand and ran out with me right behind him. He took me to a tent and there was a faceless there.

"Ah, hello Boris. Hello Alice." He said with a smile. I sweat dropped.

"I'm not Alice, I'm her sister Mattie." I said. He blushed.

"My apologies miss. Now, what can I help you with?" He asked with a smile.

"I need to you to make a converting weapon for her." Boris said. The faceless looked surprised.

"Really? I thought foreigners hated violence." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Not all foreigners." I said chuckling. He nodded.

"Alright. Do you already have something you want converted, or do you want something custom made?" He asked. I pulled my ribbon out of my hair. I always have it with me.

"Can you use my ribbon?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you want anything in particular? Or you could choose our new option, we can make it convert, but you have to think of what you want it to convert to. It will convert into the weapon of your desire." He said. My eyes shined at the thought of such a thing.

"We'll take that." Boris said smiling as he handed the man my ribbon. The man nodded. "Send me the bill later." Boris told him. The faceless nodded.

"I'll have it done in two hours." He said. Boris nodded as he led me out of the tent.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"We could go on some more rides." I offered. Boris nodded excitedly as he ran with my hand in his to some really big roller coasters.

Elliot POV

I was starting to get worried. It was afternoon and Mattie wasn't back yet. Alice was in Blood's study with him and I was walking in the gardens. Suddenly, I could smell that cat, Boris. I was about to get out my gun when I saw it was just Mattie. And she reeked of him. My lips curled in disgust as I saw her run by. She ran in and I followed her. She was asking a maid if she knew where Alice was.

"Alice is in Blood's study." I said as I walked by. She turned and smiled at me. There was nothing different about her. She still had that same smile, same clothes from yesterday, same ribbon. Nothing out of the ordinary, except now she reeked of cat.

"Hi Elliot." She said with a smile. I grimaced slightly.

"You reek of cat." I said. She blinked.

"Oh, that's probably cuz I haven't been away from Boris since yesterday." She said. I tilted my head.

"But, you had to've been away from him to sleep." I said. She shook her head.

"Nah, I slept in his bed with him." She said it like nothing and began walking to Blood's study. I deadpanned and followed her. She walked right in and Alice looked up. "Hey there." She said smiling. Alice smiled.

"Hey, did you have fun?" She asked. Mattie nodded.

"Loads of fun." She said smiling. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." She said walking out and to her and Alice's room. I followed her and she turned around in surprise. "Oh, hey Elliot." She said smiling. I closed the door behind me and she didn't seem to mind, either that or she didn't notice.

"You were with the amusement park cat?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mhm." She hummed. I walked to her. I pinned her against the wall and she looked up at me confused.

"Mattie, I want to tell you something." I said seriously with a blush forming on my cheeks. She blinked.

"Um sure, go ahead." She said.

"I... I love you. In the way a man loves a woman." I said. Her eyes widened as she stared up at me.

"Y-you do?" She stuttered and a blush formed on her cheeks. I nodded and she looked right into my eyes.

Mattie POV

I stared up into his violet eyes. Elliot just said he loved me. Sure, he had already told me he liked me, but love?! I stared up into his beautiful eyes and could feel my heart pound and my blood boil. Of course I like him. Maybe I even love him. I've never felt this way before, so it could be a possibility. I wordlessly reached up and kissed his lips. He was surprised but responded right away. We kissed some more before I had to pull away for air.

"I love you too." I said a bit breathlessly. He smiled and picked me up. He swung me in a circle making me giggle before he kissed me again. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He blushed.

"Aren't I supposed to ask?" He asked. I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I don't like to give in to stereotypes." I said making him chuckle.

"Then I'd love to be your boyfriend." He said making me smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mattie POV

At the moment, I was with Elliot in his room. It's been a few days since his confession and I was happy to be with him in that way. He was laying on the couch and I was laying on top of him. He had reassured me time and time again that I wasn't very heavy. I had my chin on his chest and he had his hands on my hips. I wanted to take things slow with Elliot and really enjoy my time with him. I leaned forward and pecked his nose. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I still haven't told anyone about my ribbon. I bet Alice would flip out if she knew I had such a dangerous weapon.

"So, do you mind telling me why you slept with Boris a few time changes ago?" Elliot asked. I could tell he's been wanting to ask me for a while now. I sighed and reach up to softly rub his ears.

"We didn't do anything remotely wrong. I couldn't let him sleep on the couch since it was his house, but I knew he wouldn't let me sleep on it either. So instead we slept together. No big deal." I said and he had soft hums coming out of his throat.

"That's good." He said as he closed his eyes blissfully. I giggled and continued to rub his ears. I loved hearing him purr just for me. He had the cutest little bunny purr. I smile and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away with an audible pop. I giggled at his slightly blushing face. I sat up so I was straddling his stomach, I could feel the hard muscle underneath the soft skin. He's such a big softie. What I wouldn't give to see him without his shirt on just so I can get an eyeful of his brownie cut abs. His soft ears are so cute too~ Alice walked in and I turned to look at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was just going to go out to buy tea and wanted to see if you'd like to come with me." She said with a smile. I hopped off of Elliot.

"Sure." I said. I turned back and kissed Elliot. "I'll be back later." I said with a cheeky grin and walked out with Alice. We were walking down the street hand in hand. Suddenly, a bunch of faceless came out of bushes. I narrowed my eyes as they blocked our way. I pushed Alice behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked. They chuckled and pulled out guns.

"I see both the foreigners are living with the Hatter, our master will be pleased when we kill you both and enrage the mafia." The one in the front said as he lifted his gun up. I narrowed my eyes further. Alice stepped out from behind me and I turned to look at her surprised.

"You won't get away with this. Blood and Elliot are probably on their way here already." Alice said smugly. I deadpanned and the faceless smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked. She nodded and crossed her arms. "Well, they're not here right now, are they?" He asked and I could see Alice freeze. Out of nowhere, he shot and a bullet lodged itself in her shoulder. My eyes widened as she fell back and laid there with her eyes closed. I rushed to her. Oh, she's just passed out. I slowly turned to glare at the faceless who dared hurt my sister. I ripped my ribbon off and threw it in the air. It fluttered in the breeze for a second before suddenly falling quickly into my hands. In my hand was a platinum stainless steel ax with a small blue and white bow on the handle. I smirked as I twirled it in my hand. I chuckled at their expressions. "B-but foreigners aren't violent." The bastard stuttered confused.

"You shouldn't base your facts on Alice alone." I said. "Now, who wants to die first?" I asked and no one said anything. "I guess I'll just have to pick. Eenie, minie, mynie, you." I said pointing at a random faceless. They all paled as I rushed forward with a mad glint in my eyes.

Elliot POV

We were rushing outside. Some of Blood's spies had spotted some enemies close to our territories. The girls were out, they could get hurt! The Bloody Twins ran with us and I could see the worry in their eyes. When we got there we saw Mattie twirling a platinum stainless steel ax in her hand. It had a little blue and white bow on the handle. It was a bit taller than her but she seemed to move it around effortlessly.

"B-but foreigners aren't violent." The faceless in the front stuttered.

"You shouldn't base your facts on Alice alone." She said. "Now, who wants to die first?" She asked and we continued to stare at her. The twins were kneeling next to Alice who was passed out on the floor. "I guess I'll just have to pick. Eenie, minie, mynie, you." She said pointing at a random faceless when no one answered. She rushed forward and all the faceless were pale. They started swiping at her and she dodged them all. She was rushing at the faceless she pointed at. He shot at her and she deflected the bullet with her ax. Suddenly, she brought her ax down on the faceless. She stood behind him for a few seconds. She smiled and snapped her fingers. He suddenly fell apart vertically. Both halves of him were on the floor and she was sprayed with blood. She turned around and she had an insane look in her eyes. She rushed forward and the faceless all went into a panicked frenzy. She dodged everything they sent at her. She kept alternating between weapons. It would go from an ax, to a hand gun, to a machine gun, to a large double sided hammer, to a sword, to a knife, and back again. Each weapon had a blue and white bow on it. A few minutes later, all the faceless were scattered around her, they were all dead and she was covered in blood. She was slightly panting and had a satisfied glint in her eye. Her weapon went back to a ribbon and she tied it into her bloody hair. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw us standing there. She slightly blushed. "Oh dear. Um, did you see all that?" She asked looking sheepish and we nodded. She went to go kneel next to Alice and patted her cheek a few times. Alice opened her eyes and looked in pain. She sat up as Mattie began to bandage up her wound.

"Mattie? Why are you covered in blood?" She asked slightly dazed and worried.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Mattie said casually. Alice looked around and saw all the dead bodies. She scurried away from Mattie in surprise.

"You killed them all, didn't you?" She whispered. Mattie nodded and suddenly Alice lashed her hand out and slapped Mattie hard. We could all hear the smack and Mattie had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. "You murderer!" Alice screamed at her before getting up and running off. Mattie slowly stood up with her head down. She didn't say anything and suddenly ran off in the direction of the mansion.

"Oh my, it seems the young lady was upset by miss Mattie's actions." Blood mused. I ran after Mattie. When I got back to the mansion, it took me a while to find her. I opened the door to her and Alice's room. I blinked at what I saw. She was cleaned up and was just wearing a white sweatshirt that fit loosely around her shoulders and reached just under her butt. Her ribbon had her hair tied up sloppily. There were empty bottles scattered around the room and she had a half empty bottle in her hand. She took a swig and her eyes were out of focus. The whole room reeked of whiskey, vodka, and other alcohols.

"Um, Mattie?" I asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me. She turned her head from where she was sitting on the floor and took another gulp of the alcohol.

"Ooh~ Hi Elliot~" She slurred drunkenly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She stood up on shaky legs and stumbled toward me.

"I'm fine! Never better!" She sad as she finished the bottle and let it fall to the floor with the others. It didn't break and she started looking around. I'm guessing she was looking for another bottle.

"About Alice-" I started off only for her to interrupt me.

"No Elliot, it's fine!" She said with a small hiccup. "Alice hates me now and that's okay." She said as she stared up at me with glassy eyes. I rubbed the back of my head not really sure what to do. I reached a hand out to her and she pushed it away. "I'm fine!" She insisted. She found another bottle and began to drink that one too.

"Mattie, where did you getting these bottles from?" I asked.

"From the basement." She replied and continued to drink. I sighed and took the bottle when she wasn't looking. She blinked and pouted up at me. "Elliot, give it back." She said reaching for it and I held it out of her reach.

"No, you've had too much." I said and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"You're so mean." She whimpered and threw herself on the bed. She suddenly smirked at me and bent her long pale legs. "You know Elliot, I'm not wearing any underwear~" She said and I swallowed the lump in my throat. A large blush presented itself on my face. She smiled and slipped off her bed. She strutted to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed herself close to me and I could feel her curvy body under the loose sweatshirt. She smiled up at me. "Elliot~ I want you." She said and took off my coat. I was so in shock I couldn't register what she was doing until she took off my shirt. I blushed and she ran her hands over my abs. She bit her lip and I pushed her away gently.

"No Mattie, you're not well right now." I said and she pouted.

"Don't you want me?" She asked tilting her head cutely. I blushed. I _did_ want her. So badly. But I saw the dazed and clouded look in her eyes. It's wouldn't be right. She's drunk off her arse. She started pulling off her sweatshirt. I blushed brightly and saw a flash of pale skin before I grabbed it and pulled it back down. Oh god, she wasn't kidding when she said she was naked.

"Lets get you to bed." I said and tucked her in. She pouted some more but relaxed into the sheets. She fell asleep in no time and I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. Now I need _another_ cold shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mattie POV

I groaned as I woke up. My head was killing me and all I could smell was alcohol. I sat up and hissed as the bright sunlight burned my eyes. I rubbed my head and leaned my elbows against my knees. I felt like crap. I looked down and saw I was only in a loose white sweatshirt. I couldn't feel anything under so I took a small peek and blushed when I saw I was naked under. I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I threw up first then took a shower and it helped me wake up. I got out and got dressed in comfy clothes. I put on some jeans and a blue tank top. I tied on my paint splattered Vans before combing my hair and using my ribbon to tie it up in a messy bun. When I looked at the blue bow, yesterday flashed back into my head and I felt more depressed. So that's why I drank myself stupid last night. I don't remember anything after the third bottle. I sighed and walked out. I wonder if they have medicine for a headache. As I walked to the kitchen I saw Alice and she stared back at me. She just turned around and walked away. My shoulders sagged and I looked down as I continued my journey in search for painkillers. Some nice faceless gave me some aspirin and I gladly took it. As I was swallowing down the pills Elliot walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him and he blushed.

"Morning." I said.

"Um, it's afternoon." He replied. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Of course it is." I said shaking my head. I stared at his blushing face. "Elliot, do you know if I did anything weird yesterday? I can't remember anything after my third bottle." I said and he nodded.

"Yes actually, you seemed very depressed but in denial because you kept saying you were fine." He said making me sigh.

"Anything else?" I asked. He blushed bright red and I knew it was bad.

Actually, you were naked except for a sweatshirt and wanted to have sex." He said and I held my head in my hands. How mortifying!

"I'm so sorry." I muttered pathetically.

"No it's fine! We didn't do anything." He assured me. "I just tucked you into bed and you went right to sleep." He said. I couldn't help but hug him and burry my face in his warm chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt very safe.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his neck.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he kissed the top of my head. After a few seconds I audibly groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I'm extremely hung over." I said and reached into the cabinets for something that always made me feel better on unpleasant mornings like this. I got out a pickle jar and opened it. I grabbed a pickle and began to bite it. I munched on it and Elliot just stared at me. "Pickles are tasty." I said as I reached into a higher shelf for a vodka bottle. I finished my pickle and put the jar back. I poured myself a glass of vodka with ice and orange juice. I began to drink it and dodged when Elliot tried taking it out of my hands.

"Mattie, you shouldn't drink anymore." He said and I continued to dance out of the way as he tried to take the tall glass out of my hands. I gripped it tightly and continued to drink it. I finished my drink and carefully dropped it in the sink before grabbing the bottle and booking it out of the kitchen. Elliot chased after me and I would drink the bottle as I ran and took random turns.

"Sorry babe, I'm not letting the bottle go anytime soon." I said as I rounded the corner and bumped into someone. I fell but managed not to spill any vodka as I stared up at who I bumped into. It was Blood with Alice on his arm. I stared at her. She looked away from me and out the window. I took another gulp of the alcohol.

"My my, I heard that a certain young lady got drunk last night~" Blood said teasingly.

"What of it?" I asked in a defensive tone as I took another mouthful. He chuckled and shook his head. He began walking away and I could hear him talk to Alice.

"My dear, I never imagined your sister would be an alcoholic." He said in mock surprise. I growled and stomped back to my room. I slammed the door behind me and slid down on it. I began to drink heavily from the bottle.

Elliot POV

I watched as blood walked away with Alice. Mattie rushed to her room and slammed the door behind her. I went after them and found them in his study. Alice was reading and Blood was writing something down.

"Alice-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear it Elliot. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Martha. She is nothing but a murderer." Alice said coldly and her voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Alice, Mattie killed all those faceless because it was either kill or be killed. After you got shot, they would've killed both you and Mattie just to get to us." I said. She looked up at me and her eyes were slightly watery. "Mattie is very depressed at the moment because you're mad at her. She doesn't know what to do with herself." I said. Alice bit her lip.

"But I've been so cold." She said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Go talk to her." I said and she nodded she stood up and rushed to the room her and Mattie shared. I sighed and straightened up. Blood was staring at me. "W-what?" I asked as a blush formed on my face from the look he was giving me.

"Oh nothing, it just seems that you and Miss Mattie are getting along well." He mused.

"Well, we are together." I said rubbing the back of my head. He blinked in surprise before staring at me amused.

"Is that so?" He asked and I nodded. He huffed in disappointment. "Oh well, I was hoping to take them both for myself. It would be quite entertaining to see identical bodies withering in pleasure under me." He said and I slightly clenched my fist.

"They're not completely identical." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me as my blush intensified.

"What was that? Are you saying they're different?" Blood asked as he stood up and sauntered over to me. I cursed my mouth and he was amused. "Well, they have the same face and the same little ribbon. They're identical. But even I have noticed that Miss Mattie is a lot more, how should I say... developed than our dear Alice. It also seems the young miss doesn't mind violence and is wild." He said and breathed sharply through my nose. "She's very... Interesting. Do you suppose her virtue is still intact, or if she's broken in like Alice was?" He said tauntingly and strode out the door. I clenched my teeth but what he said sunk in. Alice wasn't a virgin when she came into Wonderland. Mattie is much wilder and outgoing so what are the chances of her being a virgin? I didn't like those odds.

Mattie POV

I was sitting lazily on the couch and finished the vodka bottle. I pouted at it before letting it roll on the floor. I wasn't even drunk, I was just tipsy. Just as I stood up and took off my tank top, the door opened. I turned and froze when I saw Alice. I let my top fall on the couch. I stared at her as she closed the door and walked up to me. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "Elliot explained what happened and I know you didn't have a choice." She said. My eyes widened before I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for understanding." I whispered. She grinned at me before letting me go and walking to the door.

"I'll see you later." She said and walked out. I sighed with a smile. Not a minute later, Elliot walked in.

"Are things alright-" He froze when he saw I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't care that the only thing covering my breasts was a lacy bra, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I put as much love and affection as I could into it. He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. After a bit, I pulled away for air and leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you." I said and pecked his lips sweetly. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. I hated seeing you like that." He said and leaned his head down to kiss my neck. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I said kissing his rabbit ears. He smiled at me and I sweetly kissed him. I'm so lucky to have Elliot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mattie POV

It's been a few days and I've been visiting Boris a lot. We always had fun in the amusement park. I enjoyed getting on the big rides with him. At first, Alice would come with me. But after a while she stopped coming saying we would have more fun without her. I had told her that it was fine if she came along, but she insisted on staying. Elliot didn't seem to mind and I appreciated that. At the moment, I was panting for air with Boris right behind me. We had just gotten off a particularly huge ride and it took my breath away. Literally. I was laughing and holding onto him while he doubled over from how hard he was laughing. After a while, we were both reduced to just coughing and giggling. We went to go sit on a nearby bench. Just as I sat down, I immediately shot up with a painful yelp. A large splinter was sticking up from the bench and had some of my blood on it. I looked down at my inner upper thigh and saw a gash. It wasn't very deep but it was painful.

"Are you okay?" Boris asked worried. I gave a small nod. I touched the gash and whimpered a bit. It burned so bad. "Come on." He said as he carried me bridal style. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he trotted off to his house. He laid me down on his bed and started sliding off my shorts. I blushed.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I pushed him away by his head.

"My saliva can cure wounds." He said and I blinked in surprise. I didn't notice he had slipped off my shorts until I felt something cool press up high against my inner thigh. I blushed and looked down to see Boris with his head between my legs and licking the gash. I weakly pushed him away.

"Boris! This looks so wrong!" I practically squealed. He continued to lick the gash and I let my head fall back with a pleased hum coming out of my throat. I fisted his hair in my hand to keep on the gash and nowhere else in case he got some funny ideas. He grabbed my thighs and put them on his shoulders so he wouldn't be positioned as awkwardly. I let out shaky breaths as his cool sandpaper tongue kept licking over the cut. It felt nice. He stopped a few minutes later. I looked down and all I saw was a faint scar. I smiled and hugged him.

"Better?" He asked hugging me back. I nodded with a happy smile.

"Much better. Thank you." I said getting up and reaching for my shorts. I slipped them on and saw a rip where the scar is. I frowned. I really liked these shorts. "Well, I should be going now." I said. Boris nodded with a smile.

"Okay, come back anytime." He said cheerfully. I nodded and walked out. I walked back to the mansion.

Elliot POV

I stomped my way back into the mansion. I was still trying to process what I saw. I thought I'd join Mattie at the amusement park to see what she was up to and image my surprise when I see Boris run off with her in his arms. I was curious as to why he would suddenly run off with her, so naturally I followed them. I couldn't believe it. From what I was able to see, Mattie was lying on the cat's bed with her shorts discarded on the floor. She had her head back and had a pleasured hum coming out of her throat. Her thighs were on Boris's shoulders and his head was between her legs. She had her hand fisted in his hair keeping him in place. My eyes were wide and I could feel the hurt and betrayal wash through me. I didn't think much of it when she would visit him so often. Has she been cheating on me behind my back? I was not enough? I was in my room when suddenly she walked in. She smiled at me and I just stared at her.

"Hi Elliot." She said smiling as she pecked my lips. I turned away from her and she tilted her head confused. I turned my back to her.

"Mattie, I don't think we should be together anymore." I said. I could hear her small gasp.

"Why?" She whispered. As much as she's hurt me, I don't want to hurt her.

"I don't think I'm the right person for you." I said.

"W-was it something I did or didn't do?" She asked. Okay, forget not hurting her. I whipped around and she leaned away from the violent action.

"Yes Martha, it was something you did." I hissed as I stood up. I towered over her and she took a step back.

"What did I do?" She asked confused.

"Don't play stupid!" I practically yelled. Does... Does she think I'm a fool? "I saw you! With my very own eyes! You were in the Cat's bed with him! Is that why you've been going to see him so often?!" I yelled. She took another step back and slowly shook her head.

"Elliot, it's not what it looked like-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?! I could see your expression and I could hear your hums of pleasure! Just own up to it and admit it!" I yelled. I just felt so hurt. I... I honestly love this young woman. But I guess she doesn't reciprocate the feeling. She but her lip.

"If only you'd let me explain-" She started off desperately.

"I don't want any of the sick details." I said coldly as I turned my back to her. I felt like I was slowly being ripped apart. If I wasn't enough and she wanted someone else, then so be it. Who am I to deny her that? I could hear her soft footsteps go out the door and fade down the hall. I clenched my fist and punched my desk breaking it in half. It just hurts so much!

Mattie POV

I could barely contain my tears as I walked out and down the hall. Of only he'd let me explain, then he'd see how big of a misunderstanding it was. I wiped a stray tear as I walked into Alice's room. I closed the door behind me and let the tears flow freely.

"Mattie?! Whats wrong?!" She exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Elliot just broke up with me." I whimpered.

"What! Why?!" She asked as she sat me down. I explained everything and even showed her the scar and ripped shorts as proof. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry Mattie." She said sympathetically.

"I just can't believe he wouldn't even let me explain myself." I said hiccuping.

"I'm sorry your first relationship had to end this way." She said hugging me. It's true, Elliot is my first boyfriend. I had never felt so strongly about someone before. I thought what we had was special. I let go and walked to the window. I opened it and sat with my legs hanging out.

"I'm going to disappear for a while." I said. Alice sighed but nodded.

"If that's what you need, then take your time." She said. I smiled before jumping down. I landed lightly on my feet and ran through the gardens. I made it outside and snuck past the twins who were slacking off again. I ran through the forest. I'll disappear for a while so I can get my shit straight. I need to really reflect on things. I passed by the Heart Castle and slowed to a stop. Hmm, I haven't seen Vivaldi in a while, I should take this opportunity to see her. I trotted through the doors and to the throne room. When I walked in she smiled at me.

"Ah, we are pleased to see you Alice." She said in her smooth voice.

"I'm Mattie." I said sweatdropping.

"Ah yes of course, our apologies. How are you?" She asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not doing so well at the moment and wanted to get away for a while. I was thinking I'd visit you while I'm at it." I said smiling. She smiled at me softly.

"We sense you have had your feelings hurt." She said and I gave a small nod. "Come, you can speak with us and hopefully you'll feel better." She said as she led me to her room.

Elliot POV

Alice suddenly barged through my door. I could tell it was her because she was wearing her dress. She looked livid. She slammed the door behind her and it sounded like a normal door closing with her strength. She marched up t me and crossed her arms.

"Elliot March! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" She yelled at me.

"Alice I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Couldn't you've just let Mattie explain?! Now you two are broken up because of some stupid misunderstanding!" She yelled.

"Well I- Wait, misunderstanding?" I asked confused.

"Yes! A misunderstanding!" She yelled. I blinked and she began to explain how Mattie got a gash and how Boris licked it and how now there was only a scar. I had a stoney expression.

"M-misunderstanding?..." I said weakly. She nodded.

"Yes, and now Mattie's gone away and won't be back for a while." She said huffing. I whipped my head to look at her.

"Gone away?! Where?!" I yelled and she shrugged.

"I dunno. But I recommend just waiting until she comes back. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be." Alice said. I froze. Oh god, what have I done?! No wonder she looked so confused and desperate to explain! I just hope I can apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mattie POV

After I finished talking with Vivaldi about what happened, she pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her. She smoothed my hair consolingly. Someone knocked on the door.

"Your majesty, there is an issue in the throne room." A faceless could be heard saying. She sighed before standing up.

"You're free to stay here if you'd like." She said with a soft smile before leaving. I sighed and got up. Well, I guess I could stay here. No use in leaving and probably getting lost. I went outside and walked around until a familiar voice called.

"Hello my dear Alice~" The bunny man himself called. I turned around with pursed lips.

"I'm Mattie." I said dryly and he blinked.

"Oh, so I see you are." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "My dear, is something troubling you?" He asked as he tilted his head with a soft smile.

"It's nothing you should worry about." I said sighing.

"You could always talk to me." He said and was suddenly enveloped in smoke. I furrowed my eyebrows, did he spontaneously combust? In his place I saw a cute little bunny wearing a read tailcoat just like his. I almost squealed at the cuteness. Aw, so adorable~ I picked him up in my arms. I wrapped my arms under his little furry ones and I walked around the garden.

"Well, since you insist." I said smiling. I walked around the large bushes full of roses and other flowers as I poured my heart out to the little bunny in my arms. He was patient and listened to every word I said without interrupting. "And now I'm here." I finished.

"Well, that certainly is a tail worth telling." He said in awe at how quickly my relationship shattered into pieces.

"I guess. So now I'm single and trying to pick up the pieces." I said as I sat down under a tree. The soft grass tickled my legs. Peter moved so that he was sitting in my lap and facing me. I ran my fingers through his fur and petted his soft ears. They were so fluffy and soft. "Peter, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked curiously.

"You're a foreigner just like Alice. I love all foreigners so that means I love you too." He said smiling and nuzzling me. I smiled and played with his ears.

"That's very sweet of you." I said smiling. I leaned against the tree and looked up at it's vibrant green leaves. "It was all a misunderstanding, and Elliot wouldn't even let me explain what happened." I said sadly. Peter patted my cheek and I looked down at him.

"It's alright Mattie, you'll see. Everything'll turn out perfectly." He said rhyming. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I hope you're right." I said smiling.

Elliot POV

I can't just stay sitting here! I need to go out and find Mattie. I got up and stomped my way to the front gates as I darted my eyes everywhere.

"You won't get the boss to dock our pay again, chickie rabbit!" The Bloody twins yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." I said dismissively as I strode past them. I don't even care that they're slacking off work. I walked through the streets and shops and everywhere I could. I went to the amusement park first, that'd be the most obvious place she'd go. I walked in and Mary strode up to me.

"What is it?" He asked with a grimace.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here on business. Has Mattie been here?" I asked. The cat walked up to us.

"Mattie? She was here a few hours ago but hasn't come back. Why?" He asked as his curiosity got the best of him. I grimaced at him.

"None of your business." I said and turned around. I walked out and checked the other territories. None of them had seen her. The only one left was the heart castle. I doubt she'll be there but it's worth a shot. I looked everywhere for her. I walked out into the gardens and looked around there. I passed through bushes of flowers and came across a large tree. My eyes widened at what I saw. Mattie was sitting at the base of the tree. She had White's head in her lap and she was fondling his ears. He was saying something to her and she was smiling down at him. White's ears perked up as I approached. He sat up and turned his head to look at me. Mattie followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw me. She shot up and grabbed the bark of the tree. She expertly climbed it and was soon out of view. I grumbled under my breath as I turned to look at White. He was standing protectively in front of the tree as if though to protect Mattie. "This is none of your business White, so just get out of the way." I said and he shook his head.

"I won't let you hurt my beloved any longer." He said with crossed arms. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Your _'beloved'_? What are you, stupid? That's Mattie not Alice." I said and he chuckled under his breath.

"It seems you are not well informed. I can see why, we've never had two foreigners at once. But there is a rule in case something like this were to happen." He said with a grin and I was extremely confused. "Just like with Alice, everyone will also love Mattie. But unlike how Alice was loved right away, it will take a little longer for everyone to realize they love Mattie. Mattie has intruded on Alice's game, but now that she has drunk the potion of hearts, she is part of the game as a sort of backup." He said and I shook my head.

"But I loved Mattie first!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. I loved Alice first and she still ended up with the Hatter." He said with a hint of bitterness and I realized how probable it was that Mattie would be with someone else. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Now, I suggest you leave." He said and I whipped out my gun, he brought his out too.

"Not without Mattie." I said as we both raised our guns. A body jumped down from the tree and snatched the guns out of our hands.

"When the guns come out is when I interfere." Mattie said crossing her arms. We turned to her and she was completely serious as her eyes darted from White, to me, and back. "Elliot, why are you here?" She asked as she turned to me with a monotone expression.

"Alice explained to me what happened and I came to apologize." I said and her eye twitched.

"So you heard out Alice and not me?" She asked dryly.

"Well, um..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. White saw his chance and boy did he take it.

"You see my dear, he probably still has feelings for Alice." He said and Mattie completely froze.

"Feelings?" She asked quietly.

"Mattie, don't listen to him!" I said and she ignored me.

"Ah yes dear, didn't you know? Even the second in command of the mafia succumbed to our little Alice. He was love sick for the longest time until Dupre finally took Alice as his own. I wouldn't doubt that he still has feelings for her." White hummed and I grew panicked as Mattie's face turned dark and all emotion left her.

"Is that so?" She asked quietly. I wordlessly gapped as my panic grew.

"Yes, and isn't it convenient for him that just a while after Alice was Dupre's, her identical twin suddenly comes into Wonderland?" White asked rhetorically and Mattie threw down the guns before sprinting back into the castle. I was about to run after her but White grabbed my arm and held me in place. "I wouldn't recommend that." He said obviously pleased with himself.

"Unhand me." I growled out. His shook his head.

"You should leave before I blow your brains out." He said quickly grabbing his gun and hopped away. I scowled at him. I let out a deep breath as remembered Mattie's face right before she fled. I managed to catch a glimpse of her expression. She looked like her heart just shattered and look like she was about to burst into tears. I sighed as I picked up my gun. I walked out and slowly made my way back to the mansion. If I had just listened to her, none of this would be happening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mattie POV

I curled up into a small ball on the bed in the guest room I was let borrow. I can't believe Elliot would do something so horrible! But...

I'm not surprised.

Of course he would have feelings for Alice. Doesn't everyone? I'll admit it, Alice has something that I never will. She's the epitome of innocence. She's cute to the extreme even as a teenager. She's a fragile little lily in a garden of weeds that any man would want. She's a damsel in distress that any knight would kill just to save. She wears cute dresses and looks right at home in them. She always has a smile on her face and is always eager to help.

Me on the other hand, am completely the opposite. I'm not cute. Sure, we're identical, but somehow I'm just not. I love fighting and violence. I hate to be rescued and prefer to fight my own battles. I'm not a fragile flower, I'm a Piranha Plant. I hate wearing dresses. Alice has always been the favorite out of either of us. Guys lined up around the street just to beg for a chance to court her. Boys would always ask me if I would go out with them thinking I was Alice. When I said it was me, they just walked away. I'm good at sports. I'm flexible. I'm strong. I have endurance. I hands down beat Alice in anything and everything given to us. But when it comes to romance or anything to do with the heart,

I can't compete with her.

I don't blame Alice or have anything against her for it. It's not her fault she is the way she is. If anything, I should be happy for her. I should be ecstatic that my sister is so lucky. But I just can't help the horrible feeling in my heart that tells me I'll never be good enough for a man and he'll probably spend the rest of his days wishing he had the better twin. I sighed and didn't notice I was crying until the sheet under my face was soaked. I didn't notice I was sobbing until I cleared my throat and it was raspy. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I gave a long will get better. They always do. I stood up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I shook my head and walked out. I blinked as I saw Peter sitting on my bed. I gave him a small smile as I sat down next to him. I leaned my head against his neck and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"My dear, are you okay? My worry won't keep at bay." He said rhyming, I giggled as I nodded.

"Yes Peter, I'm alright." I said smiling. "Thank you for worrying about me." I said as I softly kissed his cheek. He blushed and hugged me tightly.

"I knew it! Mattie my dear, you must surely love me!" He said ecstatic. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"What are your walking about?!" I asked as I pushed him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You kissed me, you surely must have strong feelings for me!" He said with an adorable smile. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me.

"I don't have feelings for you like that." I said as I sat up and looked at him. He sighed and sat up so he was next to me.

"But you will, soon." He reassured me. I rolled my eyes and patted his head.

"Sure, sweetie, sure." I said as I stood up and walked to the throne room. I sat next to Vivaldi and kept her busy. A while later, it turned to night so I got up and excused myself for bed. I stripped until I was in my underwear. Suddenly, the door opened and it was Peter in his pajamas. "Oh, hi Peter." I said as I pulled back the covers. He adverted his eyes with a mad blush.

"My dear, of all the times I've seen you, this is the oddest. Can't you afford to be a bit more modest?" He asked with a nervous rhyme. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said as I got under the covers.

"My dear, I wanted to ask if I may accompany you in your bed?" He asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes and patted the spot next to me.

"But go into rabbit mode." I said and he nodded before poofing into a cute white bunny. He hopped onto the bed with miniature versions of his clothes. I smiled and rolled with him so he was on my stomach with his head in my chest. I petted his fur and smiled when I heard a little purr. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight dear, sweet dreams." He said and I gave a small smile before succumbing to the sweet darkness called sleep.

_~dream world~_

_I was in a gray world and was floating. Some dude was floating over me before he blushed darkly. My body shimmered for a bit before I was put on a dark grey nightgown with a dark purple lace trim and a dark purple bow on the chest. It had spaghetti straps and fit me to above mid thigh._

_"Um, hi." I said curiously. _

_"Hello my dear, you must be Mattie." He said with a gentle smile. I grinned brightly. _

_"Yes I am, at least one person doesn't confuse me with Alice." I said smiling. I think I'll really like this guy, he doesn't mistake me for Alice. He tilted his head. _

_"Are you that desperate to be told apart from your sister?" He asked softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "My apologies, i haven't introduced myself. I am Nightmare Gottschalk, a dream incubus who eats nightmares." _

_"Pleased to meet you." I replied. _

_"Now, why are you so eager to be told apart?" He asked as he floated down so he was standing right in front of me. _

_"It's just, something happened today that's made me think a lot." I said with a sad smile._

_"Oh? And would you like to share?" He asked with a soft smile._

_"Well you see..." I began to tell him what happened with Elliot and how he broke up with me then how I went to the heart castle with Vivaldi and about the confrontation then me storming off. By the time I was done, I had tears in my eyes and I was furiously wiping them away. His eyes were soft and warm as he stared at me. _

_"My, it seems you've gone through quite a lot today." He said. I nodded. He gave me a small smile and I sighed. _

_"I think I'll go back to the Hatter mansion in the morning. I miss hanging out with Alice." I said and he had slight confusion in his eyes. _

_"You don't hold anything against Alice?" He asked with a hint of astonishment. I quickly shook my head. _

_"Of course not. It's not Alice's fault so why should I be mad at her?" I asked as I crossed my arms. _

_"Well, you two are more similar than I thought. Alice doesn't hold anything against her older sister even though she's stolen her love." Nightmare said and I grimaced. _

_"I don't like Lorina. Alice loves her, but I think Lorina is too dense and annoying because she treats us like small children." I said scrunching up my nose. He chuckled and began to fade. _

_"Oh, it seems you're waking up. Well, until next time." He said with a wave and disappeared. _

_~waking up~ _

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room with the white bunny still sleeping on me. Peter was sleeping peacefully and I ran my fingers through his fur. A small purr escaped him as his ears twitched. He opened his eyes to sleepily look at me.

"Good morning." I said as I got up and out of bed. He stared at me from where he was lying in bed. He turned back to a man and I have him a small smile before going into the bathroom for a shower. When I was done I walked out and got dressed. Peter was nowhere in sigh so he must've been summoned by Vivaldi. I walked out the gates and started toward the Hatter mansion. I left a note telling Peter I'd be with Alice. I walked toward the gate and saw Elliot. I don't feel like talking to him. His ears perked up when he saw me. He opened the gate so I turned on my heel and walked a few yards down the gate from where he was. I grabbed the metal and expertly climbed it. I made my way to the ground and walked to the front door of the mansion.

"Ah, Mattie, how about I walk with you through the halls?" Elliot offered with his ears slightly droopy. I turned on my heel and walked along the wall of the mansion. I counted the windows as I passed by and when I got to the one of Alice's room, I grabbed the thick vines and hauled myself up. I scaled the wall and just hopped in through the window. Elliot was left downstairs with low ears. I saw Alice and gave her a small smile. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"How are you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Were you able to think things over? I explained to Elliot what happened and he's very sorry." She said biting her lower lip.

"I did think things over. I know about Elliot, I was at the Heart Castle and he went to see me there." I said.

"That's great! Did you guys get back together?" She asked excitedly. I slowly shook my head.

"No Alice, we didn't." I said.

"But why?" She asked sadly. I can't tell her why. She'd blame herself and be absolutely devastated. I shrugged.

"I just don't think it'll work out between us." I lied smoothly. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. I ruffled her hair.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it." I said and she nodded. "So, what do ya wanna do today?" I asked smiling.

"Well, blood is having another tea party tonight so I was going to go to that." She said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said. "I'm going to go walk around." I said as walked out. I walked through the halls until I ended up outside and in the gardens. I walked around until I felt my phone ring. It was a call from Elizabeth. "Hey Liz, what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the soft grass.

"Nothing, just checking up on you. It's been a few weeks and you haven't called me!" She said and I blinked. It's only been a few days, I guess time works differently here.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy. Lots of stuff has happened." I replied as I laid down on the grass with my arm as a pillow.

"Really? What kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Eh, dramatic stuff but I don't wanna talk about it. How are you and everyone?" I asked.

"Well, we all really miss you. Lorina finally noticed you went missing." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, she finally stopped fucking her boyfriend and noticed my existence was missing? I never thought I'd see the day." I said sarcastically.

"Same here. She searched for two weeks before announcing that you went missing like Alice." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she's technically right so I'm not even mad." I replied.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"No, I'm fine really." I assured her. I was hurt, but not in the way she was thinking so what I said was true enough.

"Well, if you say so." She said albeit reluctantly.

"Listen, I've gotta go do some stuff so I'll talk to you some other time." I said.

"Alright, just keep yourself out of trouble." She said.

"I will. Send everyone my love." I said.

"Of course, bye." She said and hung up. I hung up my phone before putting it in my pocket. I stood up and the twins ran toward me.

"Onee-chan! We missed you!" They yelled as they hugged me. I smiled at them.

"Hi boys, how are you?" I asked.

"We're fine, but we have a surprise for you." They said and dragged me through the halls and to their room. I rolled my eyes and just followed them.

"I hope this isn't a plot to kill me." I said rolling my eyes. They shook their heads.

"Nope." They both said popping the "p". I went in and they closed the door behind me. "Close your eyes." They both ordered excitedly. I sighed and did as I was told. "Ta da!" They both yelled and I opened my eyes. Dee was holding some black leather work boots and hat that looked just like his. Dum had some shorts and a long sleeved shirt just like theirs.

"You guys... made me a uniform just like yours?" I asked tilting my head. They nodded happily.

"Yes, do you like it?" They asked with excited eyes. I hugged them.

"I love it. Thank you boys." I said kissing their cheeks.

"Put it on!" They both said. I nodded. I grabbed the uniform and went into their bathroom. The shorts fit me right under my butt and the shirt fit me nicely and accentuated my curves. The sleeves would cover my hands and the front had a slight v-neck that would show just enough cleavage. I put my hair in low twin pigtails and put on the hat. I slipped on the boots and walked out. Their uniforms were blue and red, mine was a purple that was a shade just between their colors so it was neither violet blue nor violet red. It was basically a female version of their uniforms. They hugged me. "You look great!" They both said. I smiled and hugged them back. It was suddenly nighttime. "Come on, the boss is having a tea party." They said as they led me outside by my hands. My ribbon was tucked safely in my pocket. We went to the garden. Alice and Elliot's eyes widened.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" She asked shocked.

"Dee and Dum gave it to me." I said smiling as I stood between them.

"Why are you wearing it?" She asked tilting her head.

"Alice, you're just jelly they gave me one and not you." I said sticking my tongue out playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." She said sarcastically and smiling.

"We gave it to her because we love Onee-chan!" The twins said hugging me. What Peter said flashed in my mind.

_'Just like with Alice, everyone will also love Mattie.'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before sitting down next Alice. I grabbed a piece of carrot cake and began to eat it. She smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Blood ruined it.

"So Mattie, I heard you're not with Elliot anymore." He said resting his chin in his hand. I stopped and blinked. I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"No I'm not." I said and saw Elliot's ears droop out of the corners of my eyes.

"But you still love him?" Blood asked in an almost teasing tone. I didn't say anything. Yes, I still love Elliot but I don't want anyone to know that. "Does your heart still ache for him and his soft touches?" Blood asked with a tilt of his head. I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up and stormed off. I went into Alice's room and sat down at the desk. I slammed my head on the desk until I heard someone come in.

"Come on Onee-chan, we'll make you feel better." Said two slightly deep voices. I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me away. I buried my head in the warm shoulder. I was put down on something soft and saw I was on the twins' couch. My head was in Dee's lap and my legs were on Dum's lap. I sighed and Dee ran his fingers through strands of my hair. "Onee-chan, do you love the chickie-rabbit?" They asked innocently. I sighed before nodding.

"I love him so much it hurts." I replied and they pursed their lips.

"Onee-chan, we love you. Do you love us?" They asked with tilted heads. I sat up.

"I love you both very much, but like little brothers." I said and they sighed. They kissed my cheeks.

"If you ever forget about the stupid-newbie-hare, you can always come to us." They said and I smiled at their attempts at cheering me up.

"Thank you." I said hugging them both. I stood up. "Goodnight." I said before walking away to Alice's room. I took off my clothes and laid down. I'm really tired. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_~dream world~_

_I opened my eyes and saw Nightmare. I gave him a small smile before the same nightgown shimmered onto me. He was slightly blushing._

_"Mattie, I'd appreciate it if you want to sleep in something other than your undergarments." He said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes._

_"Don't be such a baby." I said and he pouted childishly. _

_"So, are you feeling better?" He asked with honest concern. I shook my head. _

_"Not really." I replied. He floated down so he was right in front of me. _

_"You can tell me if you'd like." He said with a patient smile. I sighed and the words just began to spill out of my mouth. By the end of my tale of what happened today, I was slightly panting from how fast I was talking. I sighed and he studied me closely. "So, I take it you still love the March Hare?" He asked and I nodded. _

_"Yes, but he's only using me as an __**'Alice-Substitute' **__and I don't want that." I said albeit sadly. _

_"How do you know for certain?" He asked with his head tilted. I furrowed my eyebrows. _

_"Because Peter said that Elliot loved Alice." I said. _

_"Ah, I see you have used the past tense, loved. Couldn't it be possible for the Hare to fall in love with our dear foreigner's charming twin?" He asked rhetorically. I blinked. "How do you know for certain if you only heard from the White Rabbit and not the March Hare?" He asked. I sighed and he started wavering. "You're waking up. Until next time." He said with a gentle smile and disappeared all together._

_~waking up~_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I ran a hand through my hair as I thought about what Nightmare said. I looked to the side of me and saw Alice curled up against me. I sighed and got up to take a shower. Maybe Nightmare's right. For all I know, Peter could have just been saying those things. I finished my shower and changed into a clean set of clothes. I was wearing a pair of loose khaki shorts that fit me above mid thigh, a black tank top, and some sneakers. I brushed my hair and tied it up with my ribbon. I walked out and saw Alice was ready in her usual dress. I held her hand as we walked out and to the dining room for breakfast. I was on autopilot the whole time as I deeply thought about what Nightmare told me. He certainly shed light on significant subjects.

"...tie... ...attie... ...mattie... Mattie!" I finally heard someone yell. I snapped my head up from where I was looking down lost in my thoughts.

"Hmm, yes?" I asked immediately alert. Alice was staring at me worriedly. Blood, Elliot, and the Bloody Twins along with the servants were staring at me funny.

"Mattie are you okay? You haven't been yourself this morning." Alice asked worriedly. I just ruffled her hair before standing up.

"Don't worry, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." I said reassuringly.

"Young lady, I was just saying that I was going to go to the Amusement Park for some negotiations. You and Alice are more than welcome to join us." He said and I nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said and looked down to my food that was gone. Huh, it seems I've already eaten it. Come to think of it, I'm not hungry anymore. I shrugged before walking to the bathroom. I freshened up a bit before I walked back out. I held Alice's hand as we walked to the Amusement Park. I was still thinking even when we walked through the gates.

Elliot POV

I don't know what's wrong with Mattie. She hasn't been herself all day and was constantly spacing out. Even now, she has a glassy and distant look in her eyes. What could she be thinking about? We entered Mary's territory. The employees all began to speak in hushed whispers. Mary came out and Blood began his usual taunting. When the bullets flew is when Mattie snapped out of it and pushed Alice behind a dumpster. I whipped around as a sound caught my ears. There was a faceless with a dagger in his hands. I only had enough time to blink as he flicked his wrist and threw it with deadly accuracy. I should dodge, but with what? I suddenly felt something soft and warm crash into me. Arms and legs were locked securely around my torso. I heard a soft whimper and looked down on shock to see Mattie's face contort into a grimace for a split second and pain flashed through her eyes. My eyes widened in shock. She slipped down and stood on shaky legs. She reached back and ripped out dagger out of her back. The faceless looked horrified. She flicked her wrist and the dagger flew from her fingers. It hit the faceless in between his eyes.

"No one hurts what I love. No one." She hissed venomously. She was now pale from all the blood that was seeping out of her. No one moved as she swayed and fell to the ground. Her breathing was coming out weird. She was wheezing and shaking on the ground. I crouched down and looked over her. Oh man, that's a lot of blood. She coughed up blood and furiously wiped away her mouth. She grabbed my orange locks and yanked my head down. She crashed my lips against her and I was so surprised I couldn't react. "I love you and I'm sorry for everything." She whispered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mattie POV

I groaned as I groggily opened my eyes. I blinked as I saw white and felt extremely soft. Is this heaven? I blinked some more but all I saw was white and still felt softness all over me. Oh damn, did I die?

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard someone whisper and like a vortex, everything was sucked into me. I felt searing pain in my back, I heard monitors, I heard my labored breathing, and the whiteness which was once soft and inviting, was now suffocating. I realized I couldn't breathe. I gasped and lifted my head up. My face was squished into a white fluffy pillow that had a huge drool stain on it. I blinked as I looked around. I'm in a hospital bed.

Again.

I took a deep breath and turned around so I was sitting with my back against a mountain of pillows that a faceless nurse conveniently put there the second I moved. I blinked as I stared at the people around my bed. It was Alice, Blood, Dee, Dum, Boris, Gowland, and Elliot.

"Um, hi." Is all I got to say before Alice, Boris, and the Bloody Twins threw themselves at me. They hugged every part they could and were shouting their panicked worries at me about how I almost died. "Alright, I get it, you were worried! No get off!" I yelled and they backed off. I tried filling my lungs with air but winced in pain. "Why does it hurt to breathe?" I asked.

"The dagger that you intercepted stabbed into your back and left a tiny cut in your lung." Alice explained and I nodded.

"Will I have a sexy scar that I can show off?" I asked finding something positive in the situation. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head as she chuckled.

"Yes Mattie, you'll have an impressive sexy scar." She said sarcastically and I smiled at her. I looked at Elliot and blushed as I remember what I did and said right before I blacked out.

"Can you guys leave Mattie and I alone?" Elliot asked. I looked at Alice desperately and she shrugged her shoulders before she herded everyone out. I looked down as I could hear Elliot approach me. He tilted my head up and made me look into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I started talking before he could. My words came out rushed.

"Elliot, I'm really sorry. I understand if you love Alice but you have to understand that I'm not her and I don't like it if you're just using me as an _'Alice-Substitute'_. If you-" He interrupted me as he pressed his lips against my own. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against my own. He chuckled as his eyes stared gently into my own.

"Of course I don't love Alice." He said making my eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's true I did like Alice, but I gave up when she showed interest in Blood." He said and I blushed. "You on the other hand, I love very much. I would never use you as a substitute." He said and I smiled at him.

"I'm so stupid." I said shaking my head before reaching up to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. I lifted my body to be closer to him, and I ended up wincing and laying back down. "Shouldn't have done that." I muttered as I took a deep breath. He smoothed my hair and I leaned into his touch.

"I can't believe you almost died, I was so scared. Your heart was going so slow." He whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, it'll do that if I'm dying. It's a good thing it didn't stop all together." I said quietly.

"You had so many things hooked up to you, I didn't know what was going to happen." He murmured. I kissed his palm.

"But I'm okay now." I said reassuringly.

"You had to get a blood transfusion because you had lost so much." He said and I could tell he was upset.

"Who's blood did I get?" I asked.

"Alice gave you some of her blood, even though she ended up passing out." He said and I nodded. I sighed as I tried to relax into the soft pillows. He smiled and sat next to me. I held his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt really happy.

~a day later~

I was able to get out of the hospital today. Turns out I had been passed out for a few time changes and my wound on my back had a head start on healing. I held Elliot's hand as we walked to the mansion. I smiled as we walked. I like this. There was no need for conversation, just comfortable silence. We went through the gates and walked up to his room. I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. He slowly turned my head. He kissed me softly but passionately. I kissed back and tangled one of my hands in his hair. He pulled me close to him and I sat myself on his lap. I pulled away gasping for air and he kissed up and down my neck. I held him close and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned down and peppered his neck with kisses as I slowly began to take off his shirt. He slipped off my shirt and I looked at him with big eyes.

"I love you Elliot." I murmured sweetly.

"I love you more." He whispered and I closed my eyes as I kissed him. He kissed me back and laid me down on his bed. I slightly blushed as I looked up at him.

"Please be gentle, it's my first time." I said quietly and his face broke out into a large radiant smile before began to treat me a bit more gently.

~the next morning~

I opened my eyes groggily and felt a warm chest beneath me. I blinked slowly and looked down to see Elliot asleep under me. I was laying on his naked chest. It seems I'm naked too. I leaned up a bit and smiled as I felt my hips blissfully sore. Maybe I should make Elliot breakfast. Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful way to surprise him. I stood up and almost fell. Wow, my hips are gonna have to get used to this if I don't want to fall. I quickly grabbed Elliot's shirt and slipped it on before walked outside barefoot. I made sure the coast was clear of any nosy faceless before I trotted to the kitchen. I began to make waffles with shredded carrots in them. I hope he likes them. I made carrot juice and put it on a tray before grabbing it and going back up to Elliot's room. I walked in and he was barely waking up.

"Um, morning." I said smiling with a small blush. His eyes widened and he blinked at me.

"Oh there you are, for a second I thought you had left." He said smiling. I walked to him and put to tray on his bedside table.

"I, um, decided to surprise you." I said looking down. He tilted my head up and I blushed slightly as I looked up at his face.

"Why are you so embarrassed? Is something wrong?" He asked with obvious concern. I shook my head.

"I'm just a little embarrassed is all." I replied.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Because yesterday I was a virgin and today I'm not." I mumbled. He kissed my cheek and I gave him a small smile. "But I'm happy I lost it to you." I said making him grin. He pecked my lips before turning to his breakfast.

"It looks great, thank you." He said smiling. I smiled back at him. I sat in his lap as he ate and snuggled up to him. I'm just so happy!

~a few days later~

I've been doing great with Elliot. Everything has been amazing and I just couldn't believe how awesome everything has been going. Alice and I were on our way to the Amusement Park. We went to go see what Gowland was up to. He had three tubs of ice cream with him.

"Hey, what's up Mary?" I asked smiling. He smiled at me and didn't seem to mind when I called him by his first name.

"Hey sweetie pie, just working on something new for the customers." He said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. He scooped ice cream out of one of the tubs but I really didn't pay attention to which one. He gave it to the faceless and after the faceless ate it, he turned into a small toddler. I picked him up and he cooed in my arms.

"Wow." I said as I handed him to a female faceless.

"And look what this one does." He said handing ice cream from the other tub to a small child. The child suddenly sprung up and looked in its late teens to early 20's.

"Thats cool." I said smiling. "What's in the third tub?" I asked expectantly. He shrugged.

"That's regular ice cream, you can get some if you want." He said as he nodded his head towards it. I couldn't tell which one he nodded at. He turned to the faceless and examined them. I picked the tub that looked the normal-est and grabbed some of the cold treat in two cones. Alice and I ate half of it before Mary turned around with wide eyes.

"Which tub did you two get from?!" He gasped. I pointed at the one to the far left and he paled. "That's!-" we didn't hear the rest because we blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated, but two of my stories got taken down and I'm still pissed.**

Elliot POV

Blood and I were running as fast as we could toward the Amusement Park. Boris had just come to tell us there was something wrong with Mattie and Alice, so naturally, we started sprinting as fast as our legs could carry us. We made to the Amusement Park and ran in. We went to Gowland's office and our eyes widened drastically. Sitting on the floor were two babies. Two very familiar babies. They both had blond hair and bright big blue eyes. They were identical and had identical ribbons on their heads. The faceless women were cooing over them. One toddler was enjoying the attention and the other was being fussy. They were trying to put dresses on them. They both looked around four.

"No! I don't like dresses!" The fussy one yelled as she kicked and screamed. The other was sitting patiently as the faceless slipped a dress on her and tied her ribbon in her hair. The fussy one shot up and ran at Boris once she saw him. "Help me, kitty cat!" She screamed as she launched herself at him. He picked up the little girl wearing a too big t-shirt and she held onto him.

"It's okay Mattie." Boris cooed softly. The faceless were pouting and looked disappointed. "Leave the girl alone, if she doesn't want a dress so be it." He said and they pouted some more before walking away. Alice was sitting contently as they primped and fussed over her. She looked happy at the attention and used to it. Mattie smiled at Boris and hugged him around his neck. My ears twitched in jealousy before I reminded myself that she loved me and was all mine.

"Thank you Mr. Kitty!" She squealed childishly.

"Can you get her some shorts and a shirt?" Boris asked as he handed her to a faceless and they took her away. Alice stood up and smiled.

"Thank you very much." She said smiling and the women practically melted. The faceless came back with Mattie in some jean overalls that were shorts and a t-shirt under. She ran at Boris and tugged on his leg.

"I'm dressed!" She said and reached her arms up for him. He scooped her up and she giggled. Alice walked to them.

"Mattie, you shouldn't be so informal with strangers." She said almost scolding. Mattie giggled.

"It's okay Allie! He's a kitty cat!" She squealed. Blood coughed and both girls turned to look at him. Mattie's eyes widened and immediately zeroed in on my ears. She started squirming.

"He has bunny ears!" She screamed with sparkling eyes. I blinked at the toddler as she squirmed as hard as she could with her eyes glued to my ears. Boris finally handed her to me and sat her on my shoulders. She grabbed my ears and petted them. "Aw, his ears are so soft and fluffy." She cooed and she petted them. "He reminds me of Cotton-Ball, but this bunny's ears aren't as soft." She said absentmindedly. Alice rolled her eyes. Blood picked up Alice and she looked surprised and curious.

"Who's Cotton-Ball?" I asked.

"He's my pet bunny rabbit but his ears are much softer than yours." She said bluntly and I chuckled.

"Well my dears, we'll be taking you two now." Blood said and began to walk away.

"What?! You can't take Alice you big meanie!" Mattie screamed as she stood up on my shoulders and held onto my hair so she wouldn't fall off. Blood turned around.

"And why not?" He asked calmly and amused.

"B-because..." Mattie trailed off as she looked everywhere as if the answer would pop out of nowhere.

"Because what?" Blood asked tilting his head.

"Because I won't let you!" She yelled as she jumped off of my shoulders and onto Blood's head. Alice managed to get down as Mattie was stuck to Blood's head. She grabbed his hat and jumped off him. She grabbed Alice's hand and ran. They quickly disappeared from view. Blood chuckled.

"She's as fiery as ever." He said chuckling and I pursed my lips, uncomfortable with how interested he seemed in her.

"We should find her, don't you think?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, but lets go to the mansion first. I'd like a cup of tea first." He said as he began to walk. He looked different without his hat but we'd have to wait until we found Mattie to get it back. I hope we find them soon, it's almost time for the move.

Jester POV

I was strolling around my forest when suddenly I could hear the crackling of leaves. I blinked and smiled pleasantly as I followed the sound.

_**'Who the fuck is in our land?!'**_ I could hear my warden side yell from the mask.

"Ah, lets see shall we?" I said as the noises grew louder. I peeked around a bush and my eyes widened. "Oh my." I murmured. It was two toddlers. Both were as identical as me and my warden except for the clothes.

"Mattie! That was very dangerous!" The one with the dress chastised. The other had some overall-shorts with a shirt and a too-big top hat on her head that was very familiar.

"Well I couldn't just let him take you, could I?" She asked rhetorically as she fixed the Hatter's hat which sat on her head.

"Why did you take his hat?" Alice -it was obviously Alice- asked as she pursed her lips and looked curious.

"It looks cool." The girl Alice calls Mattie said with her hands on her hips. "I've always wanted a top hat." She added and Alice rolled her eyes.

"My my, what do we have here?" I ask as I made my presence know. They whipped around and Mattie pushed Alice behind her. They both stared up at us. Huh, I only see curiosity so Alice obviously can't remember me. Hmm, it seems she has a twin and they both have been turned into toddlers. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as i smiled pleasantly at them.

"We ran away from some funny looking guy who wanted to take Alice away." Mattie said bluntly making me chuckle. Alice blushed.

"He wasn't funny looking." She mumbled. Mattie rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing its the Hatter you ran from, since that's his signature top hat on your head." I said motioning towards Mattie. She giggled.

"Yeah, I stole it." She said trying to stifle her giggles. I smiled.

**_'Stop your fucking giggling!'_** The mask yelled and Mattie scrunched her nose as Alice looked horrified from his language.

"You're a very rude mask." Mattie said matter-of-factly. I smiled brightly.

"You know, I have a circus. You both could come with me and see what I have." I said with my hands on my hips. Mattie's eyes sparkled.

"Mattie, we don't know him." Alice said desperately as she tugged on Mattie's shirt.

"Calm on, he's dressed as a jester so he must be legit. Besides, I love the circus." She said as she grabbed Alice's hand and smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and led the way to my circus.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: IM SOOO SORRY! I never wanted to be one of those authors who takes months to post a chapter, but I started high school and am in and band and just have a lot of stuff on my plate! I'll try to update faster, but no promises. **

Mattie POV

I held Alice's hand as I followed the Jester. I was so excited to see his circus! We walked through the forest and my eyes shined as I saw the huge tent.

"Can we see the animals first?!" I practically screamed excitedly. He turned around curiously but nodded.

"Warden, come out here and help me would you." The Jester called and some guy in a different outfit appeared.

"Woah! You guys are twins!" I yelled as I stared at them with big eyes.

"Yes, something like that." The Jester said chuckling. We went into the tent and I dragged Alice with me as I went to go see a huge elephant. Alice looked nervous so I let go of her hand and walked right up to the big animal. It wrapped its trunk around my stomach and Alice cried out in worry. The elephant lifted me up and I giggled as I stared where it's eyes should be. It put me down and I laughed.

"Mattie! Be more careful!" Alice yelled as she pulled me away. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at the animals. I saw the tigers and the horses and was very curious. "Ahh! They don't have eyes!" Alice screamed in terror as she hid behind me. I just puckered my lips in thought.

"I think they're interesting." I commented as I patted one of the horses.

"Indeed they are, little miss." The Jester said with a happy smile. Suddenly, more faceless women dressed as clowns came in. Alice cowered behind me as she was obviously getting freaked out by their lack of eyes. I smiled at them, at least they weren't trying to shove on some frilly dress on me. "Alright little misses, the show is about to start, so-"

"Ooh! Can we go?! Please!" I squealed excitedly. The Jester blinked before nodding.

"Of course my dears. You three, take them to our best seats." He ordered the faceless and they nodded before taking our hands. They led us through the circus and into some seats up high. We could see everything and I stared wide-eyed and amazed.

Jester POV

I was getting ready for the show and my counterpart was watching me bored. I was thinking about Mattie. I don't give two shits about Alice, but Mattie was sure something.

"She's a baby you fucking pedo." My Warden said.

"Ah ah ah, she's a baby now, but what about after we fix her up?" I said and he rolled his eyes. "Warden, be a dear and watch over them, will you." I said as I fixed my hat.

"What! Why the fuck do i have to babysit?!" He yelled.

"Because I'm curious about little miss Mattie. I wouldn't want any unintentional harm to come to her." I said with a grin.

"What about that whore, Alice?" He asked with crossed arms.

"I couldn't give two fucks." I replied merrily. The Warden rolled his eyes before getting up and sauntering away. I hummed a little tune as I saw that everyone was ready and started the show.

Warden POV

I grumbled the whole way to the high seats. Fucking Jester, making me babysit. I couldn't give a fuck if they got hurt. On the contrary, it'd be amusing. I grimaced when I saw Alice sitting there with an ugly frown on her little face. Mattie was standing and holding on to the railing while she practically bounced on the spot. She had bright eyes and a large grin that gave away her excitement. I sat down and they turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Babysitting." I said with the most horrible sneer I could make. She flinched back.

"Oh? Cool I guess." Mattie said as she continued to wait for the show to start. The lights dimmed slightly and Mattie gave a small squeal of delight. She cheered and laughed as she watched all of the acts. Alice just crossed her arms and her eyes never left Mattie. When the show was over, Mattie clapped as she jumped up and down. She squealed in delight and laughed. "That was awesome!" She yelled with her little voice. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Alright brats, come on." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you taking us?" Alice asked wearily. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed her arm.

"Just shut up and follow me." I said. Mattie followed me with a smile.

"Can we see the animals again?" She asked happily.

"No! Just keep your mouth shut!" I barked impatiently. She scrunched her nose at me but kept following. I was half dragging Alice because she was struggling.

"Where are you taking us?!" She screamed with tears in the corners of her eyes as she struggled to free her arm.

"It's okay Allie, we'll be fine." Mattie said smiling as she patted her head. Alice glared but stopped struggling. I took them to the Jester's room and Mattie's eyes shined as she saw all the different colors and stuffed animals. The jester materialized.

"Cool!" Mattie exclaimed just as Alice gave a small scream.

"Did you two like the show?" The jester asked.

"Yes!" Mattie yelled then started rambling about all her favorite parts which seemed to be the whole performance. The Jester listened with rapt attention. I let go of Alice and she stumbled toward Mattie. They both suddenly yawned in unison and the Jester grinned.

"My my, it seems like you two are tuckered out for the night, how about we put you to bed?" He said and Mattie nodded.

"Yes please." She said rubbing her eyes. He took them to a small room connected to his. They both laid down in the bed and cuddled up together before falling asleep.

Jester POV

I smirked as I watched the two innocent girls fall asleep. I closed the door and walked out with my Warden. I sat down on my bed and he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So, what do you plan to do with the brats?" He asked.

"Easy, we take them to the amusement park and rub it in their faces that we have them." I said happily. He just rolled his eyes annoyed and disappeared to his own room I presume.

~the next morning~

When the girls were woken up and freshened up, I held their hands and guided them out. Alice let go of me and just walked close to Mattie who was walking merrily with a spring in her step and the Hatter's top hat perched on her head. She held the Warden's hand and he scowled but didn't pull away.

"So, miss Mattie, what kind of things do you like?" I asked so there wouldn't be awkward silence. She started a long list from what she likes to eat and her favorite animals, to her pastimes and siblings.

"The only sister I like is Alice because she's Alice and she's my twin. I don't enjoy Lorina very much because I feel she babies me too much and wants to do everything for me. She doesn't let me play in the mud with James or have races with Elizabeth so that upsets me very much. I supposed there was a time when I loved Edith very much, but she hates Alice and I now so I suppose I should hate her too." She said very matter-of-factly and in one breath which is pretty impressive.

"Why does she hate you?" I asked curiously.

"It's because Alice and I didn't cry when mummy died. She thinks we are cold and don't love our mum, that's not true because we love mummy very much. Mummy never liked it when we cried so we held in our tears at her funeral." She said with a smile. I blinked.

"Well, how about you tell me who James and Elizabeth are." I said and she started to talk a million miles an hour again, this time about her little friends.

Elliot POV

It was April season and that means we left the cool autumn of the mansion and entered the sweltering summer of the amusement park. We were gonna see if Mattie and Alice managed to find their way back to the amusement park. We decided to formulate a plan with Gowland and Boris so we could find the girls as soon as possible. We walked into Gowland's office and saw him sitting there with Boris.

"So, what's the plan?" Boris asked.

"Well, I think we should look through the woods while you two look through the territories." I said and they nodded.

"That seems like the best way to go." Gowland said.

"My my, you wouldn't happen to be looking for these two adorable little girls, would you?" Said a voice none of us wanted to hear. We turned around and and standing there was Joker. His Jester side was carrying Alice and Mattie was in the Warden's arms. Mattie smiled and waved at us. Alice wiggled down and looked happy to be out of the Jester's arms. Mattie stayed smiling and content in the Warden's arms with Blood's top hat perched on her little head. The Warden put her down but she held onto his hand. He scowled but didn't let go. She took the Jester's hand in her free one and he merrily threaded their fingers together. "These girls stumbled into my territory and I took care of them." The Jester said with an huge grin. I narrowed my eyes. They let go of Mattie's hands. "Darling how about you and your sister look around while the adults talk?" He said sweetly and she nodded before she ran toward Alice. Blood plucked his hat off her head as she ran by. She grabbed Alice's hand and they ran out of sight.

"What do you want with them?" Gowland asked.

"It's not with them that we want something, it's with Mattie." The Jester said with an obviously fake smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want with her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She's interesting." The Warden said smirking.

"She's different." The Jester said with an identical smirk.

"**W**_e_ _w__**a**_n**t** _h_e**_r_**." They both said in creepy unison.

"Well that's taught shit because you can't have her." I practically growled. They took a step forward and were about to say something before they looked behind me and their eyes widened. We all turned around and saw Mattie with Alice sitting infront of a tub of Gowland's icecream with spoons. They swayed a bit before passing out. Oh no.


End file.
